


powerless (and i don't care it's obvious)

by halleluzayn



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, First Dates, First Time, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Racism, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did Harry do?”</p><p>“Oh man, Harry was –” Liam shakes his head, a fond smile on his lips. “He loves Louis so much, you know? I mean, he and Eleanor are <i>friends</i> but when that happened, he just… blew and argued with Eleanor and he wasn’t even afraid of her, just said that ‘if you ever hurt him again, you’ll have to answer to me’ and it was… I’m happy Louis has Harry.”</p><p>Zayn grins and reaches across the table to grab Liam’s hand. “I’m glad as well.” And he looks at Liam like he isn’t even talking about Louis and Harry anymore.</p><p>He’s talking about them.</p><p>(Or the one where Zayn and Liam are in love, Liam has another bro female pal that might have been his beard in high school, Zayn has heartbroken sorta past, Liam is a superhero, Louis and Harry are disgustingly in love as Liam and Zayn are and Liam's friends just want him to not-be-a-virgin anymore.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	powerless (and i don't care it's obvious)

**Author's Note:**

> well, first of all, hello.
> 
> this is sequel to the last story i posted. it's up to you guys if you wanna read it or not but yea, anyway. wow. that fic was posted in february and all i did until now was work on this fic and another fic that i have yet to finish editing unlike this one which is unbeta'd. so sorry. i'm just so busy and i just wanna upload this already lmao.
> 
> and like i said, my last fic was posted in fucking february and it's august. y'all. i know a lot of shit happened between february and august like it's still happening. my goodness. but i still continued this fic like i didn't give a fuck if zayn "left", started a zolo zareer, hung out with nb, zouis dying, zouis on life support, zaughty dying, liam keeping ziam alive, ZERRIE FINALLY ENDING THEIR ENGAGEMENT. THANK YOU @GOD. zayn keeping ziam alive. louis "being a dad". drag me down, yes. EVERYTHING. i didn't care, i was still continuing this fucking fic.
> 
> THIS FIC IS MY CHILD. WHO I SORTA-KINDA-MADE-WITH-CJ aka citybound (on ao3) WHICH IS WHY THIS TURNED IN TO A 28K WORD FIC. WHAT THE FUCK RIGHT?!?!!?!?!
> 
> there were points i almost threw the "no control" lyrics titles in this 'verse and various working titles included: "CJ and Arielle Are Proud Filipinos So We Wanted to Make Everyone Here Appreciate Our Culture", "I Just Wanted to Write Ziam Eating Filipino Food", "Arielle Has Another OTP So She Subtlety Put Them There Because Arielle Likes Her Fandoms To Collide", "Shay Mitchell Appreciation Fic", "Arielle Made Liam A Virgin", "Arielle and CJ is Shay and Shay Hates Perrie So Arielle and CJ Hate Perrie", "I Apologize For The Fifty Percent of Side Larry And the Fifty Percent of The Subtle Side OTP I Added Along With Ziam", "This Fic Is My Child Named Shay Mitchell.docx" and "Next Time I Make Another Fic I'm Subtlety Adding All of My Other Side OTPs" and i feel these titles might have given you guys a slight idea what the fic is about. welp not really.
> 
> honestly, i wouldn't hold it against y'all if you got confused and shit. this fic was all over the place but i really liked it so.
> 
> ALSO, IF I MISSED ANYTHING TO TAG PLEASE TELL ME. AS I SAID THIS IS ALL OVER THE PLACE SO I'M SORRY IF SOMETHING'S AREN'T TAGGED AND YOU GET TRIGGERED OR OFFENDED. OMG PLEASE TELL ME. but do not scream at me like i just did. i will get sad. the tags i placed are the only things i remember that i mentioned a lot in this fic omg.
> 
> LOST ASS NOTES FTW. BYE. enjoy. x

It’s been a week and a half since Liam asked Zayn Malik out on a date, and personally? He still can’t believe it.

After he asked Zayn out, he vaguely remembers exchanging numbers with him and then dazedly walking back to his friends – whose jaws are still dropped – and as soon as he sits down, he’s immediately bombarded and buried in a mess of limbs and he swears he heard Louis and Harry shrieking and Perrie and Sophia squealing in both of his ears.

By then he still manages to catch Zayn’s eyes, he’s still seated at the bar, and he gives him a grin to which the raven-haired boy responds with a wink before he hops off his seat. He gives Liam a salute before walking off through the crowd and disappearing like a dream.

He hopes he never wakes up from this dream. 

\--

Ever since then, he sees Zayn frequently now.

It’s like this.

When he’s getting out of his second period class, he sees Zayn walking down the hall with one of his friends. And just like what he did to Louis and Harry, Zayn spots him and then nudges him friend and shifts his eyes towards Liam and then leans in to whisper something to his friend’s ear while his eyes gives Liam an onceover that _does not_ get him all hot and bothered. Zayn’s friend pulls away and gives Liam an onceover as well before giving him a, what Liam thinks is a nod of approval before patting Zayn’s shoulder in a goodbye and then walking past Liam and down the stairs while Zayn walks towards him.

“Hey.”

Liam blushes. _What the fuck am I blushing for? He just said ‘hey’ not ‘do you wanna fuck right here, right now?’ Goodness, get it together Payne!_ “Er… hi…” He gestures to the direction Zayn’s friend just went at. “Should I be worried?”

Zayn raises both of his eyebrows and places his hands inside his jacket pockets. “Worry about what?”

“The… uh, you were whispering to your friend and looking at me,” He reaches to scratch the back of his neck. A nervous habit he never quite got rid of, “if I’m being honest, it made me, uh…” He shrugs a shoulder.

“Uncomfortable?” Zayn suggests but he just responds by ducking his head shyly. “Don’t worry,” Zayn assures. “I was just telling my mate, Robert, you’re the guy I’m spending my Friday night with.” And okay, Liam cannot help blushing at _that_.

“Is he also the guy you were talking to when you bumped in to Louis and Harry?”

Zayn furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Louis and Harry…” He looks up, as if he answer is on the ceiling before looking at him again. “Are they the pair who keeps on looking at me when they bump in to me? One looks freakishly tall but I’m more scared of the short one?”

Liam nods. “Yeah, that’s them.”

“Oh…” He nods to confirm. “Yeah, I was with Robert when I saw them and told him about them.” He bites his lip. “So, you know them?” Liam nods again. “Do they have a thing for me as well?” He shakes his head as if that erases what he just said. “I’m not being, like, cocky or anything – I’m just curious because they keep –” He waves his hand as if that explains everything Louis and Harry have been doing to Zayn.

Liam laughs. “Nah, actually they’re dating.” Zayn’s eyes widen. “And actually, the reason they keep on looking is because,” He scratches the back of his neck again, “this is probably gonna sound _really_ weird –”

“It’s alright, I can handle it.”

“Uh…” Liam sighs. “It’s for me?” He laughs nervously. “They’re weird, I know. Whenever they see you, they look at you _for me_ , does that make sense?”

Zayn shrugs. “I guess so. Like, they’re keeping a watchful eye on me for you whenever they see me?”

Liam sighs. “That sounds stalker-ish than I wanted it to be.” Zayn laughs. He nods. “But I think that’s it. And I’m really sorry if they’ve been coming off too strong.”

Zayn moves towards him and grabs his hand. “It’s alright, Liam. I can’t say I’m flattered but I also don’t think it’s creepy either.”

Liam looks at him weirdly. “You’re one weird guy, Zayn Malik.” Zayn hums. “If I were you, I’d file a restraining order immediately.”

Zayn gives him an amused smile. “So you want me to file one then?”

Liam’s eyes widen. “What? No! I was just kidding. But… uh, I…” He trails off when Zayn starts laughing. He lets out a sigh and punches his shoulder lightly. “You’re mean.”

“I’m just playing with you.” Zayn reaches out to punch his shoulder as well. “So, Friday right?” He confirms and Liam nods. “Is there, like, a dress code I should follow? Because I should warn you, my wardrobe just consists of ripped jeans and superhero shirts. But,” He shrugs. “I have the occasional button shirt here and there.”

Liam grins. _God, I love this boy so much – whoa, wait, love? Okay, fuck, shut up, Payne._ “It’s just casual, don’t worry. So, I’ll pick you up at seven?” He sounds unsure but Zayn nods.

“I’ll text you my flat address and number.”

Liam nods. “Okay, um… I’ll see you.” Zayn grins and takes a few steps closer and kisses his cheek before going down the stairs.

He reaches to touch his cheek, still feeling the lingering of Zayn’s lips on it. “Ooh, you sly dog,” He hears the teasing voice of Perrie. He turns around and sure enough, he sees Perrie standing there, with Louis and Harry beside her. “Oh man, you guys are so cute!” She gushes and walks over to him, going over to pinch his cheeks but he retaliates by pushing her hands down. She merely giggles. “Aw, you don’t want me to touch your face because Zayn kissed it!” She coos. Perrie turns to Harry and Louis. “Aren’t they just the cutest?”

Harry nods. “I ship it.”

Liam groans and shakes his head. “No, don’t ship it! It’s creepy as fuck.”

Louis shrugs. “Well, you’re going to have to live with it. We’re still mad at you for having the whole class call us ‘Larry’ for the whole week.”

Liam pouts. “It was a cute name for you guys.”

“Well, you know what’s cuter?” Harry taunts. “Ziam – which means Zayn and Liam, how about that?”

“Oh Ziam,” Perrie giggles. “I like it!”

“Of course you do.” Liam rolls his eyes. “Look, can we just go? I’m starving.”

Louis nods. “Okay,” and Liam smiles, finally being able to get rid of this conversation until, “but we’re continuing this talk at the cafeteria.” To which his smile drops and he sighs again.

\--

So yeah, Liam sees Zayn a lot of times on campus now ever since they’ve formally met and it’s definitely all perks.

Another example is how Liam’s walking out of campus, having said ‘goodbye’ to his pals as they part their ways and walking towards his apartment building where he’s going to get dinner when he feels the hand on his shoulders.

He’s about to shout and possibly grab the person’s arm and twist it, because years of learning martial arts didn’t teach him nothing, but then he realizes how warm and _comforting_ this feels and he turns his head to see Zayn grinning at him.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Liam greets back and Zayn takes his hand off his shoulder and starts walking in step with him. “I’ve never seen you leave at this time.”

Zayn lifts one shoulder in a shrug. “Yeah, we’ve got no classes this afternoon so I thought I’d go home and then I saw you and,” He gestures to both of them, “here we are. So, are you going home?”  Liam nods. “Mind stopping by a café with me or… are you busy?”

Well, he did mention how hungry he is and Perrie did say she’s been planning on cooking a nice dinner.

But, man, this is _Zayn_.

So he nods. “Yeah, I could grab a quick bite.”

Zayn grins and it’s just _wow – ‘wow’, really, Liam?_ “By the way, this doesn’t count as a date, right? It’s just us hanging out.” Liam nods and lets Zayn take a deep breath before saying, “I’m really excited for our date, to be honest.”

Liam lets a smile grace his lips. Soon, they stop in front of the café and Liam opens the door for him, loving how Zayn blushes as he walks inside with him behind. “Really, you are?” He continues the conversation as both of them wait in line.

Zayn nods. “Yeah, of course, just…” He sees the person in front of him is taking their order so he says, “I’ll tell you later.” Liam agrees and lets Zayn order.

As Zayn waits, it’s his turn and he orders himself and when he glances at Zayn, he sees him pulling out his wallet again. He grabs his hand and puts it away from his wallet, “I thought you said this wasn’t a date.”

“It wasn’t –”

“Then if it isn’t, that means I’m paying for my order.” Then he doesn’t let Zayn speak as he takes out his wallet and pays. As both of them wait for their order, Zayn gives him a glare but Liam can see that he’s just being playful so he returns it with a shrug and a cute grin that has Zayn dropping his glare and grinning back as well.

Once they’ve got their orders and have found a table and seated, Zayn continues. “Uh… it’s just that, I’ve never been treated like this before.”

Liam cuts a piece of bread from the sandwich he ordered and looks up. “What do you mean?”

“Like, usually I’m the one doing all the work, you know? Paying, opening the doors, asking them out, picking the place for the dates, and stuff. It’s,” He shrugs and takes a sip of his smoothie, “nice being somewhat – how do I put this? – taken care for once, is that the right term?” He laughs.

“I guess so.” Liam says as he takes a large bite of his sandwich. “I mean, I’ve been on both ends and it’s great to be on both, as long as the person you’re doing it for is in it as you are.” He looks at him and sees him smiling at him. “You know?”

Zayn nods. “I know.”

And they continue eating and drinking with occasional talks about University and their friends.

( _“We are not talking about anything like our families and deeper stuff, alright?” Zayn says after he takes a bite of bagel. “We are saving that for the date itself so… you know; we can have more stuff to talk about.”_

 _Liam laughs. “Okay, whatever you say.”_ )

After they finish eating, they stand up and walk outside of the café. In front of it, Zayn looks around at the slowly darkening streets. “So, I guess I’ll just see on campus and on our date.”

Liam nods. “Yeah, I can’t wait.”

Zayn lets out a small laugh. “Yeah, me neither. So, I’ll see you?”

Liam nods again, “Yup.”

But Zayn makes no move to leave. “Uh… I’ll just…”

And Liam knows what’s he’s trying to do so he grins, “Hey,” Zayn looks at him from his gaze at the streets, “do you mind walking me home?”

He’s never seen someone smile _that_ big. “No, I don’t mind. Let’s go?” Liam nods and they both cross the street and start walking towards Liam’s apartment building.

\--

Liam walks inside the flat to see Perrie sitting on the couch in front of the television, eating the food she must’ve cooked. “Uh…” Perrie looks up from the television and sets a glare on him. “I’m so sorry I’m late.”

“You better be,” Perrie grumbles, “you had me worried, Liam. I texted Eleanor and she said you guys already left campus together.”

Liam sighs. “I’m really sorry, Perrie. I just,” He places his bag down on the couch and flops next to her, “I bumped in to Zayn and he invited me out to eat.”

Perrie gasps and she puts her plate down on the coffee table before fixing his posture and grinning at him. “Oh my, God, seriously, why didn’t you text me?” She then slaps his shoulder and Liam hisses, rubbing the spot. “But,” she furrows her eyebrows. “I thought you guys had a date this Friday.”

Liam shrugs. “It wasn’t a date since there’s Friday; he just said that it was just the two of us hanging out together.”

“So, this is just a friend thing?” Liam nods. Perrie coos. “Oh man, you two are so adorable! He just said that so he can hang out with you, and he didn’t even wanna wait until your date.” She squeals.

Liam laughs and starts to pat her shoulders. “Alright Perrie, calm down, you’re more excited about this than I am.”

Perrie pouts. “I’m sorry, it’s just – you two are the absolute cutest. It’s like I’m watching a romance movie!”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Perrie, I don’t think romance movies today have two gay boys,” he then reconsiders, “unless it’s an indie movie, right?”

Perrie hums. “The kind Harry likes to watch?” Liam nods. “Yeah, you’re right.” Then she waves her hand, as if it’ll magically make them steering away from their actual conversation disappear. “Anyway, do you know what you’re doing this Friday?”

Liam nods. “Yeah, I’ve got the reservations booked and clothes I’ll be wearing.”

Perrie clasps her hands together. “Great! Now,” she points at him, “do you want me to not be here this Friday night because I could totally stay at Sophia and Eleanor’s or something else.”

Liam furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Why would you…” then it clicks. His eyes widen and he scoots far away from Perrie, even going as far as pushing her thigh with his foot, “ _Perrie_! What the fuck? No!”

“Oh come on, Liam,” Perrie rolls her eyes. “I know you wanted to fuck Zayn ever since,” she stops to think when but then she shrugs and says, “ _ever_ so don’t fool me with saying you’re not planning on fucking him after this.”

“I’m not!” Liam splutters. “I haven’t even thought about it!” He looks at her incredulously while Perrie levels him with a not amused look. “Honestly!” Then he copies her look. “But, as for you…” he trails off and narrows his eyes at her with a mix of disbelief and amusement.

Perrie shrugs and grabs her plate from the coffee table and continues eating. “I know you two are gay, or bi, I’m not sure, but either way, you both like dudes, preferably _each other_ but you two are still hot. How can I not imagine you guys doing the deed?”

Liam scoffs. “You are honestly the weirdest person I’d ever met.” He rolls his eyes and stands up, walking to his room with his bag.

“Hey, where’re you going?” Perrie frowns. “I saved you dinner!”

“Eh, I just ate.” Liam says, opening the door to his room and closing it behind him.

Perrie’s frown deepens, “Fine then!” She shouts to the closed door. “Have it your way! Forget about me and go on and eat dinner with your precious boy toy from now on!” She says all of this in mock anger before a smile graces her lips and she shakes her head before she continues eating her dinner and watching television.

\--

It was a few hours later when there’s a knock on Liam’s door. He looks up from his laptop and the door opens and in pops Perrie’s head. “Li, someone’s at the door for you.” Her face was unreadable but it doesn’t look like whoever is at the door must be someone bad.

He shuts his laptop close and gets off the bed, following Perrie out and seeing the back of a person seated on their couch. Just the sight alone of the tanned skin and the long black hair is enough for him to shout out, “Shay!”

The woman, Shay, turns around and gasps, seeing Liam. She stands up from the couch and walks towards him, engulfing him in a huge hug. “Oh Liam, I missed you!” She squeals, squeezing him tight to emphasize how much she does miss him.

He closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist tight and covering his face against her hair that still smelled like that nice strawberry shampoo she had. “I missed you too.” He whispers against her skin and pulls away, getting a good look of how she looks now. “Man, you’ve changed a lot since I saw you.”

Shay grins, giving him a twirl. “Yeah, I told you I’d grow.” She winks. “So…” She looks around the flat she’s standing in, “this is where you live.”

Liam nods. “Yeah, how’d you find me?”

Shay snorts. “Please Payne, don’t forget your parents and my parents are buddies, I just had to call Karen and she even told me which roads to take.” She grins. She looks behind Liam, suddenly noticing Perrie’s there.

Liam turns and sees Perrie as well, giving them a look. “Oh!” Liam says and grabs Shay’s hand and walks towards Perrie. “Shay, this is my roommate Perrie. Perrie, this is my best friend from high school, Shay.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Perrie grins, immediately grabbing her hand and shaking it.

Shay hums, “Likewise.” She looks at Liam. “Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” Liam nods and he leads her inside his room. “Nice room.” She compliments and scoffs, spotting the posters on the wall. “Still a comic geek, I see.” She sits on his bed and starts picking at his covers before sighing and speaking up. “Is it alright if I stay here?”

Liam perks up and he immediately grows worried. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Shay giggles and shakes his head. “Oh Payne, always the worrier, it’s nothing alright? I just need a place to stay. After I took a gap year, I decided that, yeah, maybe Uni won’t be so bad and I got accepted at the one a couple of streets from yours and when your parents told me you’re studying here and have a flat, I thought…” She trails off but then she tilts her head towards the door. “You already have a roommate, so.”

“There’s an extra bedroom.” Liam states. “Perrie and I pay a lot just for the extra room and we could never seem to find another roommate but if you want…”

Shay nods. “Of course I want to. That’s why I’m here,” She clears her throat, “well besides seeing you of course.” She grins. “So, I heard Niall’s back from Ireland.”

“And he’s my classmate.” Liam says.

Shay gasps. “That’s so cool! The three of us should hang sometime. Relive the good ol’ days, you know?” She giggles. “Remember that time we dared Niall to ask the captain of the football team if he can suck him off?” Liam laughs at that. “Say Friday?”

And Liam stops laughing. “Um…”

“What?” Shay asks, growing worried. “Do you have plans for Friday night?” Liam nods. “What is it, a date?” She meant it as a joke but seeing the flush on Liam’s face has got her gasping as she stands up and cups his cheeks and squishes them. “Oh my god you’re going on a date?” She squeals.

Liam nods. “Yeah I am.” Shay looks at him expectantly and he continues. “It’s with a friend of Niall’s. His name’s Zayn and uh… yeah.”

Shay smirks. “I know your type, Payne. I bet he’s hot.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Of course you know my type, you became my fake girlfriend remember?” He sighs and nods. “But yeah, he’s hot. We had coffee earlier.”

Shay squeals again and sits next to him again. “Okay, you have to tell me _everything_.”

\--

After that, Shay moved in with him and Perrie. And it’s been fun – having an anchor of what his life used to be like before his Uni life. He has Niall, of course, but Niall’s more outgoing than him and Shay and attracting a lot of people and eventually hanging out with them that he’s never got the time to see Liam.

But when Niall sees Shay, who’s been let in the University as a visitor, after his class, he drops everything and runs towards her, engulfing her in a big hug and then spinning her around, making her scream in delight. He puts her down and grabs her by the shoulder. “Jesus Christ, is that really you?”

Shay smirks. “I didn’t know you even saw me like that, Horan.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “It really is you, Shay.” He turns to Liam. “What’s she doing here?”

“ _I_ am studying at the University a few streets down and am now living with Liam.” She announces.

“And me.” Perrie says, raising her hand as she joins their other friends. Shay rolls her eyes at that.

“Uh, hey,” Liam pats her shoulder and points her to his friends, “these are our friends.” He introduces each – Louis, Harry, Josh, Eleanor, Andy and Sophia.

“Why are all your friends so white?” Shay comments off-handedly, earning a cackle from Niall and a groan from Liam. “What?” She asks innocently.

“Seriously Shay, now is not the time.” Liam sighs then turns to his friends, who don’t look as offended as he thought they’d be. “Sorry about that, she’s very – opinionated about stuff.”

“Eh, it’s cool.” Perrie waves her hand dismissively, grinning at Shay. “I’ve had a ton of Mexican classmates who act like this about their race.”

Shay narrows her eyes at her. “I’m not Mexican. I’m half-Filipino.” She rolls her eyes, watching Perrie flush in embarrassment. “So…” She looks at Liam, steering the topic. “Where’s this guy you’re going on a date with?”

Liam shrugs. “I’m not really sure; I think he’s in class or summat.”

Shay looks around the campus grounds and spots someone. “Is that him?” She points and sure enough, there’s Zayn. He’s walking towards them with a big smile on his face. “Wow, he _is_ pretty.”

“Hey Li…” Zayn greets with that big smile still on his face. He notices Shay and his smile drops a bit before it comes back up. “Uh… hi, I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Zayn.”

Shay nods. “I know who you are; you’re going on a date with Liam. I’m Shay,” She holds out her hand. “I’m Liam’s best friend since high school and also his ex girlfriend.” At that, Zayn’s smile actually drops and everyone besides Niall tenses.

“Um… what did she just say?” Louis asks from the back.

“I said,” Shay turns to him before turning back to Zayn. “I was Liam’s ex girlfriend.” Zayn looks at Liam and is about to ask something when Shay bursts out laughing. “I’m just kidding!” She says in between laughs as she slaps Zayn’s shoulder and then her knee.

Liam sighs, looking apologetically at Zayn as Shay sobers up. “I’m just kidding.” She repeats, regaining her breathing. “Well, kind of. I _did_ date Liam.” Zayn tenses. “But it was all for show. Basically, you can say I was his beard during high school. We didn’t do anything like drastic!” She explains, digging Liam a bigger hole than she already is and all he can do is watch as she continues to talk. “Like, sure, we’d kiss each other. _But_ on the cheek!”

“Okay, okay, okay!” Liam says, grabbing her shoulders to steer her away from Zayn. “That’s enough, Shay.” He pushes her towards Niall, who’s on the verge of laughing. “I…” He sighs, looking at Zayn. “Um… sorry…”

Zayn gives him a small smile. “It’s alright. Uh, I was just heading to class and I just stopped by to say ‘hi’.”

Liam nods. “Want me to walk you there?”

“Um…” Zayn looks at Shay and at the audience, Liam’s friends, they’ve got before he nods. “Sure.”

Liam sighs in relief before turning to Niall and Shay. “I’ll meet you guys later.”

As soon as he’s said that, the other starts circling Shay and Niall. “Want me to show you around campus, roommate?” He hears Perrie ask as they start walking away.

“Get away from me.” Is what Shay responds.

Zayn and Liam start walking towards the building, where Zayn’s class is at, in silence. Liam curses Shay for being such a blabbermouth and so blunt. _Maybe he actually does think I dated Shay and have feeling for her. Oh god, maybe he doesn’t want us to go on a date anymore because –_

“Liam?”

Liam looks at him too fast he thinks he cracked a nerve or something but nonetheless fixes his eyes on him. Zayn sighs and looks ahead. “Uh… so that friend of yours is really something.”

Liam nods. “Yeah, don’t mind her. She can be pretty – blunt, at times…”

Zayn nods, a smile gracing his lips. “I’ve noticed.” They still walk in silence as they go up the second floor. “So, is it true?” He asks once they’ve landed on the last step. Liam looks at him. “That you two dated – or fake dated.”

Liam nods again. “Yeah, we did. You know, high school was pretty… judgmental.” He sighs, shrugging a shoulder as if it’s no big deal. “I was co-captain of the football team. They’d question me why I haven’t dated any girl yet _or_ thought about banging Shay and the pressure got to me and –” He doesn’t realize how closed up he’s getting, his throat tightening and his mind flashing back to the thoughts of the possibly of getting caught ogling his teammates after practices that he doesn’t feel the smooth hand rubbing his lower back until it starts to slide up and down his whole back.

“Hey, hey…” Zayn soothes, stopping them from walking and cornering him against a wall. “It’s alright, Liam. You don’t need to explain anything if you’re uncomfortable with it. I get it, alright? The pressure, the hate, everything – I totally understand it.” And Liam sighs with relief, seeing how genuine and _comforting_ Zayn’s smile is and this is all for _him_. “Now, we better head to my class or else my professor is gonna give me the stink eye again.”

They continue walking as Liam responds with, “You know you really shouldn’t be late for class.”

“I crave food at this hour, Liam. You can’t blame me.”

\--

“So how’s your first day of work?” Liam asks once Shay enters the flat.

Shay drops her bag on the couch beside Perrie, not caring that it hit her side before moving towards him where he’s in the kitchen, preparing them dinner. “It was great! I didn’t know they had Filipino restaurants here.”

Liam nods. “Well, that’s great. Hey, maybe you can sneak me some food you used to bring during lunch. The one with pork that looks muddy.”

Shay giggles. “You mean ‘ _Dinuguan_ ’? Sure thing babe, I know how much you liked that stuff. Besides,” she looks behind her to see Perrie’s attention still on the TV, “it’d be a nice change from always having undercooked food all the time.” She flickers her eyes towards Perrie then looks back at Liam and rolls her them.

Liam sighs and puts down the ladle. “Seriously, Shay, you really need to stop being like that.”

Shay snorts. “What? You know how I am. I don’t like her, big whoop. It’s not like I’m harassing her in to leaving the flat.” But Liam doesn’t miss how she mutters, “But it’d be great to.”

“Shay,” Liam chastises. “I don’t know what you’re problem is with Perrie, to be honest.”

Shay shrugs. “She annoys me, alright?” She rolls her eyes. Liam gives her a look and she returns it. “Oh please, Payne, don’t give me your usual Papa Liam lecture. I know what I’m doing is wrong. But I’m not going to waste my energy acting like I’m friends with her.”

“Yeah, but at least be civil.” Liam reasons. “She really likes you and wants you to be her friend.”

Shay snorts. “Please. She obviously has a crush on me. She keeps hitting on me.”

Liam raises his eyebrow. “Is that it?” Shay silences. “Is that why you’re so mean to her? Is it because you know she likes you?” He frowns as Shay stays silent. “Shay… I… I didn’t know you were _that_ kind of –”

Shay shakes her head really fast. “What? No! You got it all wrong, Li. It isn’t like that.” Liam continues to frown at her. “She annoys me, alright? That’s it. But I have no problems if she likes me or is in to girls. I don’t give a shit about that and that’s certainly really low of me to even dislike her because of what or whom she likes.” Liam still looks at her and sighs. “Please Li, you have to believe me.”

Liam sighs and nods. “Fine, just… I’m sorry. I thought…” He shakes his head. “Never mind it.” He gestures to the pot in front of him. “Mind continuing this for me?” Shay shakes her head and he passes the ladle to her as he walks out of the kitchen and sees Perrie looking at him.

“Hey,” Liam greets. “I talked to her.”

Perrie nods. “Yeah, and?”

Liam shrugs. “Well, we’ve established she’s not a homophobe. I mean, she’s friends with Niall and me so.”

Perrie rolls her eyes. “You can still be a homophobe even if you’re friends with gay people.” She frowns. “So, what is it? Why does she look like she doesn’t like me?”

“I…”

“Liam!” Shay shouts from the kitchen. “Is this supposed to bubble?”

Liam sighs. “I’ll talk to you about it later.” He says before going back to the kitchen.

\--

“…Reservations?”

“They’re already booked.”

“Did you get a nice table that overlooks the sea?”

“The restaurant isn’t in the seaside, Louis.”

“Oh… well does it have a nice view then?”

“Out in the balcony where you can see the skyline.”

“Wow, that’s romantic. Okay, um… well, you look nice so that’s checked.”

“Thank you –”

“No, no! Don’t spray too much cologne! It’ll be suffocating!”

“Jesus Christ, Harry, I haven’t even taken the cap off yet.”

“Oh. Sorry,” _spray, spray_ “let me smell you – okay, that’s good.”

“Honestly you two are asking the shit questions.”

“Well, Horan, what do you think he’s missing before he leaves then, huh?”

“Something _very_ important, luckily, I have some in my bag.”

“ _Christ_ Niall, I told you guys I’m not having sex with Zayn tonight!”

“Just take it Payno! You’ll never know when the mood might change. It’s always best to be prepared!”

Liam rolls his eyes and throws the sachet of lube and condom at Niall before turning back to the mirror and rolling the sleeves of his white button up. He smiles at the low whistle he gets from his friends.

“You look hot.” Louis says, eyeing him appreciatively. “I would.”

Liam rolls his eyes again. “No you wouldn’t.”

Louis shrugs. “You’re right. You’re too muscled for me.”

Harry side-eyes him. “Did you just call me fat?”

Louis snorts and nudges him. “Oh Harry stop being so ridiculous.” He looks back at Liam. “Now, are you _sure_ you don’t wanna bring the condoms and lube?”

“I’m –” He stops and his friends notice it as well. Niall silently puts the lube and condom inside his wallet before passing it to him. “Thanks.”

“So, you’re actually going through with it then?” Harry asks.

“I don’t know,” Liam sighs. “I mean, whatever happens, I guess right? Just, all that matters is I’m going to be having dinner with Zayn.”

“That’s the spirit, Liam!” Louis pats him on the back before he leads him outside of his room where Sophia, Eleanor, Shay and Perrie are waiting outside, seated on the couch.

“Oh man, you look hot!” Eleanor whoops. “You’re getting some tonight, I’m sure.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “You guys do know I’m not in this for the sex right?”

Sophia waves her hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, that’s what they all say.”

Shay giggles and stands up, walking towards him. “Now,” she pushes him towards the door, “you boys have fun and I better know who blew whom first thing tomorrow alright?”

“ _Shay_ ,” Liam shouts but that all he gets before the door opens and he’s pushed outside and the door is slammed in front of him. “You people are disgusting!” He shouts one more time before stomping down the hall and outside his apartment building.

\--

Liam clears his throats and tries to loosen his already loose collar before he knocks on the door. _Okay Liam, you can do this. It’s just Zayn – beautiful, perfect, and sexy Zayn._ The door opens to reveal a blonde _man_. He’s basically maybe a few inches – or a head? Liam’s exaggerating – taller than him, he has broad shoulders and a bit of stubble on his face, he reminds him of Niall with the mixture of blonde and brown hair and the blue eyes.

“Hi.” He finally greets the man. “Is Zayn here?”

The man, who was assessing him as well, finally looks up at his face and a grin grazes his lips. “Oh, you must be Liam!” _He’s got an American accent as well._ “I’m Grant, one of his roommates.” He puts his hand out and _oh wow, that is a big hand._ Liam takes it and is given a very firm shake. “Zayn will just be out in a while.” He rolls his eyes. “He’s a big of a perfectionist, _especially_ with his hair.”

“You better not be talking shit about me, you wanker.” And out comes Zayn looking – _Jesus._ He’s wearing a button up as well – black – contrasting well to the color of Liam’s button up and a pair of ripped jeans that he can pull off amazingly and he’s wearing a pair of boots and that nice leather jacket he sometimes sees him wearing around campus. He sighs and gives Liam a tired smile. “I’m sorry about my wanker roommate.”

Grant rolls his eyes. “I’ve been here for almost a year; I know you’re insulting me.”

Zayn turns to him and sticks his tongue out. “That was the point.” He turns back to Liam. “Shall we?” Liam nods and is startled when Zayn grabs his hand and leads him down the hall.

“Be back before midnight, kids!” Grant shouts down the hall.

“Shut up!” Zayn shouts back. All they hear is the sound of Grant’s laughter before the door closes. “Sorry about him, again, he’s – well, I don’t know what he is.” He laughs.

“He seems nice, reminds me a lot like Shay.” An idea then sparks in his head. “Hey, do you think –”

Zayn shakes his head. “Nope, Grant is very much gay and his boyfriend is in our flat right now – seeing as he’s also my roommate.”

Liam splutters. “What? But why –”

Zayn winces. “I know it might’ve seemed rude that Anthony didn’t come out to greet you or anything like Grant did but in our defense, he’s like _super_ smart so he’s always busy. He was the first person I actually met in University when I was still taking up Engineering but then I switched to Fine Arts and I met Grant and we all moved in together and _they got together_ so yeah, but like I said, Anthony is pretty busy with inventions, projects, deadlines and other stuff.”

Liam nods. “Oh, well so you and Grant are in the same course now then?”

“Oh yeah, we are. We’re actually partners for this big finals project we have to do. We have to make a comic book, like, a real comic book with characters – and their colors, costumes, background stories and just _everything_ so it’s pretty cool.”

And seeing Zayn talk like that – passionate about the actual course he wants, the actual job he wants to pursue, the two roommates he’s probably treated as brothers right now – just makes Liam _fall_ even harder.

“That’s pretty cool.” Liam says. “I love comics.”

And he didn’t even _think_ Zayn’s smile could get impossibly wider. “Are you serious?”

Liam shrugs. “Nah, I’m Liam.” And he’s met with a deadpan expression from Zayn.

“Ha-ha,” Zayn says sarcastically, “very funny.” They finally reach the outside of Zayn’s building where Liam’s car is parked in front. “So, where are you taking me?” He asks as Liam opens the door for him.

“I was just thinking we could go and eat at this place I know.” Liam says and lets Zayn get in before he closes the door and runs around to get in to his side.

Once he’s seated and turning on the ignition, Zayn speaks. “Is my outfit appropriate for this place then?”

Liam nods. “Yeah, of course, I don’t think that restaurant is keen on dress codes. As long as you pay, it’s cool.”

Zayn narrows his eyes. “If you say so then…”

Liam laughs as he drives down the street. “What’s with the look? Honestly, Zayn, your outfit is fine. You look, uh…” he clears his throat, “pretty hot, actually.”

Zayn slyly smiles. “You think so?”

Liam nods. “Very.”

Zayn shrugs. “Well, if my date thinks I’m hot then I’m hot.” He looks at the radio then back at Liam. “May I?” Liam nods again and he turns it on, fiddling with the dial before a song comes up.

“I love that song.”

They spend the car ride bopping their heads to the song and then suddenly Liam starts singing it lowly, to which Zayn overhears and until they reach the restaurant they’re belting out the song and as it ends they bursts in to a fit of giggles.

Once they’ve overcame from that, Liam parks in a space and both of them get inside the restaurant where they are stopped by the person in the front desk.

“Name please?”

“Liam Payne.”

The man nods and opens the records book and starts skimming down the list before he looks up, looking apologetic. “I’m sorry, sir. But your name is not on the list.”

“What?” Liam’s eyes widen. “But, I just reserved a table here – by the balcony? I specifically told this on the phone.” He grabs the book and flips through it. “There must be some mistake.”

“I’m very sorry, Mr. Payne, but your name is not on the list. But perhaps you won’t mind waiting?”

Liam looks back at Zayn, who nods. “It’s alright, Liam. We can wait or we can go find another restaurant.”

“But –”

“I don’t mind.”

Usually Liam is a persistent person and would’ve waited here until the people eating by the balcony left but he’s hungry and he thinks Zayn is as well so he sighs and looks back at the man.

“No thank you, we’ll just go somewhere else.”

The man nods. “I’m very sorry for the inconvenience.”

Liam gives him a small smile. “It’s alright, mate,” he looks back at Zayn, “let’s go?” Zayn nods and they both leave the restaurant. Once they go inside his car, he sighs. “I’m sorry.”

Zayn grabs his hand, “For what?”

He can feel himself blushing from the hold but then continues. “For that, I –” He sighs. “I planned it all and just because of some stupid mix-up, I didn’t even get to…” He sighs again. “I’m really sorry, Zayn.”

Zayn grins. “It’s alright, Liam. You don’t have to apologize for everything. If it makes you feel any better, I think we wouldn’t even enjoy ourselves there.” Liam looks at him. “It’s too quiet, we wouldn’t even be able to laugh and talk properly without some old couple hushing us for it.”

Liam frowns. “Now I feel like shit. If we actually got in, you wouldn’t even be enjoying yourself.” He sighs and looks out the window.

Zayn’s eyes widen. “I didn’t mean it like that! I just – oh… um… ugh…” Then he notices Liam’s shoulder shaking and he neither hears him sobbing nor sees a tear run down his cheek and that’s when he hears the faint laugh. He groans and punches his shoulder. “Dick!”

Liam turns to him, a smile on his face as he continues to laugh. “I’m just messing with you.” Zayn pouts and he leans in, pulling softly at his cheeks. “But thanks for trying and making me feel better. I appreciate it.”

Zayn groans. “Can we just go?” But Liam knows he’s trying hard not to smile.

\--

Thankfully, while they were deciding where to go – because let’s be honest, none of them want this night to end even though the start of it was pretty crap – Shay calls.

“Hey.” Liam greets when he answers the call.

“ _What the hell Payne?_ ” Shay shouts through the phone. “ _I called to see if you’d actually answer but you did! Why are you answering this call? Is Zayn boring or something? Are you not getting laid now?_ ”

“ _Your game is so weak, Payno!_ ” He hears Louis shout from the background.

Liam rolls his eyes and gives Zayn a half-hearted glare when he starts to stifle his laughter. “We’re not at dinner.”

“ _What? Seriously, that fast? Damn._ ” Niall whoops. “ _Way to go, Team Payno!_ ”

“Am I on speaker?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Liam sighs and starts explaining his situation. “ _So, let me get this straight,_ ” Shay starts, “ _you and Zayn are walking down the street right now looking for a restaurant to eat at and you can’t find anything in that district because the restaurants are either booked or full?_ ”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Zayn leans in to answer through the mouth piece with Liam leaning a bit away because _lips too close, it’s the first date._

“ _Alright, here’s what we’ll do. I’m going to head to work right now actually so meet me by the restaurant in front of that shop called Mark’s._ ” She says before hanging up.

Liam looks at Zayn. “Guess we finally got to eat dinner then.”

They end up going to the Filipino restaurant Shay is working at and are surprised to find her already  there, dressed in her white polo shirt and a black apron tied around her waist. “Hi.” She greets and welcomes them in.

Once Shay explains to her manager who these people are, the manager was kind enough to let them have their date free of charge and add extra food – as long as they come back and since, so far, Shay’s been an amazing worker.

“Are you sure these are good?” Zayn asks when Shay places a bowl of soup with fish on it with vegetables.

Shay nods. “Yes, trust me. You’re going to love these. This is called ‘ _Sinigang’_. So, clearly you’re Muslim right?” Zayn nods. “I’ve told my manager so the chef is making you guys fish and chicken if that’s alright with you?” Both of them nod. She turns to Liam and pouts. “No ‘ _Dinuguan’_ for you, I guess.”

Liam snorts. “I could go to your Mum’s if I wanted some.” Shay flips him off before walking off to serve other customers.

The night continues on amazingly – both of them are enjoying themselves with each other and with the food and honestly? None of them felt his happy in a long time.

“– and then Louis started shouting stuff, that I can’t remember and I don’t want to – they’re bad words – and the next thing I know Eleanor’s tackled him to the ground and Harry had to pull her off him!” then they both dissolve in laughter.

“Oh man, is that how he got that bruise?” Zayn asks as he stuffs a piece of _Adobong Manok_ inside his mouth.

Liam nods, continuing to laugh. “Yeah, and get this – Eleanor told him that he better tell everyone that he got that from her and not because he bumped in to something or else she’ll do it again.” He snorts. “I’ve never seen Louis so scared for his life.”

“What did Harry do?”

“Oh man, Harry was –” Liam shakes his head, a fond smile on his lips. “He loves Louis so much, you know? I mean, he and Eleanor are _friends_ but when that happened, he just… blew and argued with Eleanor and he wasn’t even afraid of her, just said that ‘if you ever hurt him again, you’ll have to answer to me’ and it was… I’m happy Louis has Harry.”

Zayn grins and reaches across the table to grab Liam’s hand. “I’m glad as well.” And he looks at Liam like he isn’t even talking about Louis and Harry anymore.

He’s talking about them.

\--

“And he’s just _so_ amazing!” Zayn sighs, dropping his head back on the couch’s headrest. “He’s so charming, so adorable and incredibly sexy.” He groans. “Ugh, I don’t understand why he even likes me in the first place!”

“Maybe because he thinks the same way as you do?” Grant suggests. “Maybe even more…” Zayn looks at him quizzically and he looks at him confused. “I mean, dude, you did tell us that he’s been looking at you like he wants to undress you _and_ marry you I think he likes you more than you do.”

Zayn’s jaw drops. “I didn’t say he wanted to –!”

Grant furrows his eyebrows. “You didn’t?” He shrugs. “Maybe Chris said it, or Jeremy. I’m not really sure who did. But anyways, it’s true.” He continues to sketch a panel in the project they’re doing. “How’s your panel going? Got a superhero we can finally use?”

“Uh…” He looks down at the paper on his lap and sees an image of Liam – more muscular than he already is, his stubble gone making his jaw more defined and his eyebrows are thicker and oh, he’s wearing spandex.

“Oh, my God, you drew Liam as a superhero.” Grant says, leaned over the lap. “Oh man, you’re so _gone_ for him, Malik, damn.”

“I…” He huffs and pushes the paper on the coffee table, sighing and grabs another paper. “It’s just a rough sketch and you don’t even know that’s Liam.”

“Oh I so know that’s Liam!” He grabs the phone from beside Zayn and waves it; a picture of Liam – he took from his Facebook account – is on the screen.

“Piss off!” Zayn snatches the phone back and growls. “Go make out with your boyfriend or something.”

Grant waves his hands. “Eh, we did more than that when you were on your date.” He ignores the way Zayn’s eyes widen and he looks down at the couch he’s sitting on. “He’s busy right now, again. You know with finals and all.” He shrugs. “ _Anyway_ , I believe we were talking about you and Liam!” He grins. “I thought you won’t be dating for a while because of –”

Zayn sighs. “Don’t mention his name, please.” He starts picking at the loose strings on the couch. “I don’t know… I mean, I did say I would take a break from dating but with Liam… I just… I don’t know….” He sighs again. “He makes me feel –”

“Like what you used to feel with _him_ before, huh?” Grant adds.

Zayn looks up at him and nods. “And that scares me.”

\--

Liam’s in the library when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Zayn, smiling at him. “Oh hey,” Liam greets him. He isn’t sure where they stand, if he’s being honest. _Sure_ he asked Zayn out, _sure_ Zayn said ‘yes’ to the date and _sure_ they went on the date and had a good time but does that even count as they can –

And Zayn leans in and kisses him then pulls away. “Are you doing a project?” He then casually asks.

“Um…”

That word alone sparks something inside Zayn and he grins. “Are we going back to that kind of communication again?” He teases as he sits beside him.

“Uh…” Liam clears his throat. “Sorry, I… uh…”

Then something dawns on Zayn as he realizes why Liam is acting like that. “Oh shit, is it about the kiss? Um… are you not out yet? Because if you aren’t I’m really –”

Liam shakes his head. “No, no, I’m out _one hundred percent_.” He smiles, seeing Zayn let out a sigh of relief. “I was just shocked, that’s all. I didn’t expect that.” He mutters lowly, bowing his head in shyness.

“Why weren’t you?” Zayn asks, leaning closer. “We’re dating. I can kiss you whenever I please.” He proves it by leaning in and stealing another kiss from him again to which the blush in Liam’s cheeks intensifies. “My, you’re adorable.”

“I am _not_.” Liam says like a little child and that just sparks laughter from Zayn before he leans back to check what Liam was working on in the first place.

“And that just proves my point.” Zayn teases again. “So, what are you working on?”

Liam gestures to the paper in front of him. “Uh… project for History class.”

“I didn’t know you take history.” Zayn says. “I thought you’re taking up –”

Liam shakes his head. “Yeah, I am. But I think we’re supposed to take History, like how we’re all supposed to take English.”

Zayn nods. “Oh, I didn’t know that actually.” He laughs. “But anyway, you need help? I’m kind of good in History. Except for places, I can never get them right.”

Liam shakes his head again. “No it’s fine, I’m good here. Uh… did you want to talk or something? Because I can hold this off, it’s not due until Friday.”

Now it was his turn to shake his head. “No, it’s fine. I just came here and saw you and thought you might want some company. I’m perfectly fine just sitting here and letting you do your work.”

“Are you sure?”

Zayn nods. “Of course plus,” he opens his bag and grabs his sketchbook, “I brought this so don’t worry about talking to me every two minutes when you’re supposed to be doing your project.” Liam nods in understanding and lets Zayn set his stuff up while he continues to do his project and it works well like this.

After that day, whenever they saw each other at the library or any place, they’d just sit next to each other and just _be there_. They don’t even have to talk, but when they do it’s about a lot of stuff and they can never get enough of hearing what the other has to say but when they’re just sitting in silence – Liam reading a book or going through his phone, Zayn reading a book or him drawing – they just feel comfortable, like silence is also _enough_ to fill in the physical space between them.

But their friends don’t think it’s adorable. Well, they do but man, they can be nauseating.

“Ugh,” Niall scoffs as he sits in the chairs provided in the hall outside of the classrooms as he watches Zayn and Liam from across, giggling over something Liam’s shown Zayn on his phone, “these two.”

“I liked it better when Liam was hiding from him.” Sophia casually says as she eyes them in distaste.

“Oh lighten up, you guys!” Louis says, patting them both on the shoulder. “They’re happy and in love, we’re supposed to support them!”

“Easy for you to say,” Eleanor says from beside Niall, rolling her eyes, “you’re as worse as them.”

“I beg your pardon, Calder,” Louis glares at her, “I am not _that_ sappy with Harry.”

“Louis!” Harry calls out as he literally fucking _skips_ down the hall and stops in front of his boyfriend. “I ordered those cookies you liked!”

“Oh my, God the one with the extra chocolate chips or the one with those icing designs?” Louis giddily asks, ignoring the simultaneous eye-roll Sophia, Niall and Eleanor just did.

“Both!” Harry announces as he presents two boxes in front of him.

“Oh Harry!” Louis squeals, grabbing the boxes and throwing them on Sophia’s lap, which Niall gleefully takes, before engulfing him in a huge hug, wrapping his arms and right leg around him. “You’re the best!”

“Lighten up, he says.” Eleanor mimics Louis’ voice. “Not that sappy, he says. You’re the best Hazza bear boo chocolate sweetie, he says.”

“Excuse you,” Louis says, taking his head off Harry’s shoulder to glare at her once more. “I _never_ called Harry that.”

“But you would, eventually.” Eleanor smugly tells him.

“W –” Then Louis pauses, considering before nodding and going back to hugging Harry, who looks amused and entertained. “Shut up.”

“Hey,” Liam calls from across them, eyes on the boxes in Niall’s hands, “are those cookies?”

“Oh hey, you guys finally noticed us.” Sophia says. “I was kind of thinking my invisibility cloak works now.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Can you stop being sarcastic for just _one_ second?”

Sophia shakes her head. “Nope, or else I age too quickly.”

“And we were _not_ ignoring you guys,” Liam hastily says, frowning, “we were just talking –”

“I called you five times, Liam.” Eleanor laughs. “You never responded.”

“I was –”

“Dude, chill out,” Niall laughs, “we’re just kidding. Here,” he throws one of the boxes at Liam and Zayn, “have some cookies. Those two,” he gestures to Louis and Harry, still wrapped up in to each other, “are two busy being like you guys to notice.”

“Aw, we get free cookies.” Zayn coos, shooting Niall a thankful look before him and Liam open the box.

At the sound of the lid being torn open, Louis snaps his head to look at them and they can hear a distinct growl coming from him as he drags Harry over to grab the box.

\--

Liam enters their flat to see Perrie and Andy lounging on the couch, “Oh, hey Andy.”

Andy nods at him greeting, “Hey bro, it’s seven in the evening. Didn’t class ended, like, three hours ago?”

Liam nods. “Yeah,” He sits next to Andy on the couch and grabs a handful of the popcorn he has in on his lap. “I was at Zayn’s.”

“Ooh,” Perrie teases, “getting some?”

“What? No.” Liam furrows his eyebrows. “We just hung out, that’s all.”

Andy waves his hand dismissively. “I’m sure he got some before that. He must be tired.”

Liam sighs and rolls his eyes. “Seriously, was it with you guys with me and Zayn having sex? We haven’t had sex and we might never be and I don’t care, alright?”

“But I thought you two liked each other _very_ much, I would’ve assumed you two would put out on the first date.” Perrie says casually, a teasing tone in her voice.

Liam rolls his eyes. “It’s not all about the sex, okay? We just – we’re just enjoying each other’s company, that’s all and that’s it. If we have sex then fine, but if we don’t then that’s fine as well.”

“Spoken like a true virgin.” Andy says and Liam abruptly stands up. “Hey, where are you going?”

“I’m going to probably wherever Shay, my lovely and sensible roommate, is right now.” Liam grumbles, throwing a glare at Perrie who just grins at him. “You know, if you guys weren’t two my best friends, I would’ve strangled you by now.” Liam shouts at him before he slams the front door close.

\--

“Do you think it’s weird that Zayn and I haven’t had sex yet?” Liam asks once he enters the restaurant.

Shay looks around and glares at Liam. “Geez Li, you can’t just blurt things out like that!” She notices the forlorn look on his face and she sighs. “Come on, you look like you need food.”

“ _Halo-halo_ please,” Liam mutters as Shay drags him by the hand and towards the little make-shift bar where one of Shay’s co-worker is making dessert. “Hey _Kuya_ , this is my friend Liam.” The man gives Liam a nod and a wave. “He wants a _halo-halo_. I’ll pay for it.”

Liam shakes his head. “No, no Shay, it’s alright. I can –”

“Liam, something is bothering you and I’m not letting you pay.” Shay sighs and lets him sit on the stool as she sits across from him and lets her co-worker start making his dessert. “So tell Mama Shay what’s up.”

“Well, I just got back from class and when I went in, Andy and Perrie were there…”

Shay rolls her eyes. “Of course this would be that _puta_ ’s fault.” She casts an amused look at her co-worker when he snorts to stifle his laughter.

Liam coughs. “Shay…” He warns and she shrugs, letting him continue. “I just… they taught I was with Zayn having sex and I said I wasn’t and they kept pressing that if we were as gone for each other as we claim to be, shouldn’t we be, you know? Having sex?”

Shay sighs. “Seriously Li, I’ve spent, like, five years in the Philippines and you literally sound like my cousin right now.” She shrugs. “But anyway, seriously, my advice for you is to just ignore whatever Perrie and Andy have to say. If you and Zayn aren’t ready then fine, if you haven’t talked about it then fine. Personally, I don’t like Perrie but I’m guessing she and Andy were just kidding.”

Liam nods. “I know but it still got to me, I guess? It got me thinking.”

“Well, _don’t_ alright? If you think about this more and more, it’s just going to backfire and blow up in your face. The more you think about this, the more it’ll eat up and Zayn will notice and where will that lead you?” Shay asks. “I know you like him Liam and he feels the same way and if you guys like each other so much, you’ll know to let this relationship take its course.”

Liam sighs. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Here you go.” Shay’s co-worker says as he passes Liam a glass of _halo-halo_.

“ _Salamat_ ,” Liam thanks that has Shay giggling. He smirks at her. “I’ve been practicing.”

“Sure you were,” She ruffles his hair. “You dork.”

\--

Zayn’s lying down on the couch in his flat, sketching a new panel for his comic book project when he hears a knock on his door. He frowns, sitting up. Grant and Anthony said they wouldn’t be back for their date until midnight and it’s only nine in the evening. _Maybe they forgot something_ , he thinks. He goes to the door and looks through the peephole and he sees Liam’s face instead. He grins and opens the door.

“Hey you,” Zayn greets, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down for a chaste kiss, which Liam returns, placing his hands on Zayn’s hips. He pulls away, “what are you doing here? I thought you said you were gonna be busy this week.”

“Yeah,” Liam confirms and leads him inside, closing the door with his foot, “but I thought I might need a break and what better way than you know? Visit you and stuff?”

Zayn grins. “That’s sweet, you’re really sweet.” He says and kisses him again. “Are you hungry? I could order us some takeout.”

Liam shakes his head. “No, I’m good. I just wanted to see you.”

“Well, aren’t you a sap?” Zayn jokingly says before he grabs his hand and leads him to the couch.

He sees Liam looking over at the papers with sketches and looks at him. “Do you mind if I look at these?”

He shakes his head. “Not at all, go ahead.”

Liam passes him a grateful smile and grabs a piece of paper which coincidentally is his sketch of the character he’s based off of Liam. He watches Liam’s eyes bask in the lines and curves of the sketch, and slowly reaches out to feel the paper, as if he’s feeling the actual character.

“Is this me?” He finally asks.

“Uh…” Zayn pauses then nods, “yeah.”

“Oh.” And for a minute there, Zayn feels like Liam’s going to leave, tell him he’s _moving too fast_ or something preposterous but instead he asks, “Can I keep it?”

And Zayn doesn’t hesitate to nod. “Of course you can. I have…” _tons of sketches of you and not just as a superhero_ “another copy of it.”

“Wait…” Liam pauses, his mind spinning at what Zayn said. “You’re going to use _me_ for your project?”

“I…” _Seriously, what is with him and pausing?_ “If it’s alright with you, I guess. Like, we were brainstorming for what our character is supposed to be and I thought of you and – mph!” He doesn’t get to continue because suddenly, there’s a lapful of Liam on him, big hands on his cheeks and luscious lips against his, kissing him with intense heat and passion.

He closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck, tugging him closer as Liam suddenly straddles him. Liam momentarily pulls away, grinning and his eyes _fucking sparkling_. “Are you serious?”

Zayn nods slowly. “Yeah, of course I am. Why –!” But he doesn’t get to speak again as Liam kisses him deeply once more before pulling away. He laughs. “Is that always going to happen?”

“Shut up.” Liam says, breathing heavily. “Just…” he leans his forehead against him. “You’re just _so_ amazing. I… just… _you_ …” He sighs, kissing him again.

And that’s all the confirmation Zayn needs to know what he means.

 _I love you_.

And he’s fine with that.

\--

“Malik, we’re home – oh…” Grant greets, opening to the door to their flat with Anthony behind him. The couple spots Liam and Zayn curled up against each other on the couch, papers all around them.

“So, that’s Liam.” Anthony says from behind him.

“Yes,” Grant confirms, voice lowering to a whisper, “and will you keep quiet? We don’t want to wake them up.”

“Technically, you were the one who shouted first.” Anthony says.

“Yeah, and now I’m telling you to keep quiet. Let’s go.” He closes the door behind them, locks it, and leads Anthony towards their room. “Wait…” He grabs Zayn’s phone off the coffee table. “He’s gonna thank me later.” He opens the camera app and snaps a picture of the couple sleeping and then sets it to both Zayn’s lock screen and wallpaper before setting it back on the coffee table. “Now, I wanna know if sex while trying to keep quiet is as satisfying as they said.”

\--

The first thing Liam hears in the morning is a groan and the first thing he feels is a hand gripping his hip tightly. He stills. _Where was I last night? –_ Oh. He slowly opens his eyes and tries to adjust to the sunlight peering through the large window of Zayn’s flat. He slowly turns his head and sees Zayn opening his eyes as well.

Zayn gives him a smile. “Morning…” He goes to lean in but leans back, a guarded look on his face.

Liam looks at him, furrowing his eyebrows. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“Um…” Zayn leans back a bit, hands still Liam’s waist, “Breath.”

Liam then shakes his head, an amused smile on his lips. He leans in, closing the gap between them and kissing Zayn. He pulls away, “I’d still want to kiss you, dummy.”

“Oh.” Zayn grins. “Um…” He leans again, kissing him.

“It’s not even noon yet and you’re kissing.” A voice says. Both of them pull away, startled, and Zayn leans back to look behind the couch and sees Anthony standing outside his bedroom door, clad in boxers, scratching his stomach.

“Oh hi,” Liam greets, “you must be Anthony. I’m –”

“Liam, I know.” Anthony says, smiling at him. “I’ve heard so much about you. You’re all Zayn talks about.”

“ _Anthony_.” Zayn hisses. He looks back at Liam. “He’s exaggerating.”

“Well, I hope he isn’t.” Liam says, smiling smugly at him. He laughs when Zayn rolls his eyes and slaps his chest.

“As much as I think this is the cutest thing to ever grace the earth, besides seeing Grant’s hair in the morning, are you staying for breakfast?” Anthony asks with eyes on Liam. “Because contrary to popular belief, or if Zayn here has talked about me, I am an excellent chef and I could whip you up something good.”

Liam looks back at Zayn, who shakes his head. “He’s not a great –”

Anthony cuts him off. “I _am_ a great cook.”

Liam laughs and shrugs. “Alright then, let’s see what you’ve got. Can you make pancakes? Or waffles?”

“Pancakes _and_ waffles it is.” Anthony gives him thumbs up before he starts walking to the kitchen to start cooking.

“I like your roommates already.” Liam says, looking back at Zayn. “Is there room for me here by any chance?”

“Yes,” Zayn immediately answers and then he quirks an eyebrow, “but what about Perrie? And didn’t your friend, Shay, just move in with you guys?”

Liam waves his hand dismissively. “Perrie’s a big girl. And I think she likes it better when I’m not at home.” He snorts. “She says I need to get out more. And well, Shay… would most likely kill her if I’m not home so.” He shakes his head. “Guess I’m staying there then.”

Zayn laughs and then asks, “Well, would they mind if you stay here for a while?” Before leaning in again and nosing along his jaw.

“They wouldn’t. Actually, the only thing they agree on is they’d be ecstatic especially when they both find out I spent the night here.” Liam says and Zayn responds with a grin before grabbing him gently by the neck and kissing him slowly.

_I’m hooked on a feeling; I’m high on believing that you’re in love with me…_

 Liam reluctantly pulls away and sighs. “That’s mine.”

“I love that song!” Anthony shouts from the kitchen and both laugh at that before Liam grabs his phone on the coffee table where he’d place it when they were watching TV.

“Hello?”

“ _Liam? Where are you?_ ” Perrie screeches through the phone with worry in her voice.

Liam pulls his phone away and looks at Zayn. “I was wrong. She’s worried.” Then he brings the phone back to his ear as Zayn begins to laugh.

“ _What do you mean I’m ‘worried’? Of course I am! You didn’t come home last night! When I said it’d be nice to see you outside for once, I didn’t mean you to go out for the whole night and not even call! I was about to call reinforcements!_ ” Perrie, but all, shouts again.

“Perrie,” Liam laughs, “just chill out for a second, alright? Let me explain.”

“ _You better explain, asshole and this explanation better be good._ ” She hisses.

“I’m at Zayn’s.”

“ _Okay, I like this explanation._ ” Her voice softens then she pauses. “ _But that doesn’t explain why you wouldn’t even call so I wouldn’t at least worry!_ ” She whines now.

“I’m sorry, Perrie. I must’ve lost track of time. I’m really sorry for worrying you.” He apologizes sincerely. Liam’s got to admit, even though his roommate can be a total pain in the ass, bossy, loud – you get the point, he still shares this unique and close friendship with Perrie.

“ _Well you better be sorry!_ ” But there’s no bite in her tone. She’s actually expecting but also not pushing that he tell her where he’s going next time. “ _Anyway, are you coming home right now?_ ”

“Uh… no,” He says. “Anthony, one of Zayn’s roommates, is making us breakfast and asked me to stay.”

“Hey!” Anthony pops his head from the kitchen entrance. “Ask your roommate if she wants to join us.”

Liam glances at Anthony before he turns back to his phone and before he can ask Perrie, she beats him to it. “ _I heard and tell him I can’t. I was actually going to say that I’ll be leaving, as of right now, and heading over at Eleanor’s._ ”

“Oh, well have fun then.”

“ _I would say the same to you but we already know that._ ” Liam flushes. “ _Also, Shay told me that you should call her when you’re done fucking Zayn – like yeah, I didn’t believe she’d be right, oh my, gosh._ ” Liam feels his cheeks getting redder. “ _And remember! Text or call me next time you’re not coming home. Okay? Thanks. Love you and see you later! Ciao!_ ” Then she hangs up. Liam looks down at his phone to confirm that she did just hang up on him before he locks his phone and places it back on the coffee table.

“She must be a pain to be a roommate.” Zayn says, still lounging casually on the couch. His shirt is bunched up, revealing his toned stomach and he’s drawing little patterns on it.

“Will you cut that out?” Liam glares at him but Zayn just smirks, hearing the nervousness in his voice but nonetheless, he pulls his shirt back down. He sighs and lies back down beside him on the couch. “And yeah, she can be a pain but I know she means well.”

“Do I smell waffles?” They hear the bedroom door open and both of them throw their head back to look and see Grant. He looks at where the kitchen is. “Babe, are you making waffles?”

“Yes!”

“Awesome.” Grant lets out a sigh of relief and looks back at the couch. He smiles, “Oh, hi Liam. Are you staying for breakfast?”

“He’s the reason I’m even making breakfast.” Anthony shouts from the kitchen.

And Grant looks scandalous as he glares at the kitchen entrance. “He wants me to try his waffles and pancakes.” Liam explains, pushing at Zayn’s face when the boy leans in and starts planting wet kisses down his neck and jaw.

“Don’t worry, honey bunny, I made extra for you.” Anthony says.

“You better.” Grant mutters before he walks over to the other couch in the living room and flops down on it.

“So,” Zayn starts, rolling on top of Liam, “how was your date?”

Grant snorts. “I’m pretty sure you don’t want to hear that.” Zayn gives him a look and he sighs. “Same old, nice old – we went to dinner, groped each other a few times, made out by that park you sometimes go to when you sketch, and then we went back home.” He shrugs then leans in. “Now, _you two_. I don’t remember you telling us Liam here was coming?”

“Yeah, I was surprised as well.” Zayn says, lying his head down on Liam’s chest and wrapping his arms from under Liam and squeezing him. “God, you’re like my personal teddy bear.” He tells him.

“I can tell you’re enjoying cuddling me.” Liam laughs.

“Breakfast’s ready!” Anthony shouts, coming out with two huge plates filled with waffles and pancakes and walking over to the little table beside the kitchen and putting it there.

“Get off me.” Liam laughs, lightly pushing Zayn’s head away from his chest.

“No.” Zayn grumbles, digging his head on Liam’s chest, earning a loud laugh from Liam.

“Come on, I’m hungry.” Zayn huffs and eventually rolls over Liam, landing on the carpeted floor. He stands up as Liam does too and they, along with Grant, walk over to the table where Anthony’s already setting up some plates and utensils.

\--

Zayn decided to come back with Liam back to his flat after he found out that his two roommates there would be having some of their classmates over for a study group session and he wouldn’t be able to concentrate much on his school work.

“So you’re sure it’s alright if I do my project here?” Zayn asks after Liam unlocks the front door.

Liam rolls his eyes fondly at him. “Well, we’re already here right, can’t back down even if you wanted to.”

Zayn nods. “Right,” He sighs, “so Perrie and Shay are still out?” Liam nods and he sits down on the couch in the living room as Liam goes to the kitchen.

“What would you like to drink?” Liam shouts.

“Anything’s fine.”

“I’m giving you beer.” Liam announces as he walks back with two canned beers in hand. He throws it at Zayn, who swiftly catches it and puts it on the table in front of him.

“Thanks.”

Liam sits next to him. “So, how long is this project thing supposed to last?” He asks, opening his can of beer and taking a sip.

“Well, it depends on how fast Grant and I can work on it. We’re supposed to finish a realistic looking comic book with at least fifty pages depicting the whole storyline and so far, we’re both stuck on the story line.” Zayn explains.

“Does it have to be about superheroes?” Liam asks.

Zayn shrugs. “Not really, but it sounds easier since it’s a comic book. Plus, we’ve already got…” He grabs his portfolio and waves the sketch he did of the superhero inspired by Liam, “this guy already made.”

“Oh right… me.” Liam says, a smile slowly making its way on his face. He leans in. “Have I ever told you how happy I am that you chose me for that?”

Zayn grins. “A bunch of times, yes.”

“And I’m still grateful.” He leans in all the way and kisses him.

Liam smiles against his lips, hearing Zayn’s ragged breathing. Zayn slowly places his hands on both sides Liam’s face as he kisses back with as much passion as Liam is putting on it. Liam slowly moves forward, lying Zayn down on the couch and bracketing him with his arms. They kiss like that for a while, deeply and passionately until Liam pulls away, looking deep in to his eyes before he leans down and starts kissing down his jaw. He slowly starts trailing kisses down Zayn’s neck and eventually starts sucking a bruise on there, eliciting a moan.

He pulls away and sees Zayn slowly opening his eyes and giving him a look. “What?” He asks with a grin on his face, “Was that alright – oof!” He doesn’t get to finish as Zayn pulls him back down and starts kissing him again. He feels Zayn’s hand roaming down his body until it stops on the ends of his shirt. Zayn bunches his shirt up and eventually he pulls away and takes it off, throwing it over the couch before he leans in again and continues kissing him, feeling Zayn’s hands on his upper body. “Oh God,” he pulls away and starts _basically_ attacking Zayn’s neck, “would it ruin the mood if I start laughing because that tickles?” He giggles.

“Nah,” Zayn laughs with him. “I actually think it’s hot.”

“Well it tickles but even if you think it’s hot, I think you should stop.” Liam says, continuing to laugh as Zayn _does not_ stop roaming his hands over his body.

“But you’re so cute,” Zayn pouts, “and really hot.”

“Thank you?” Liam says, unsure, making Zayn laugh as he starts to trail his hand down to the hem of Liam’s pants. He looks at him as if asking. “Are you sure?” Liam asks.

“If _you’re_ sure then, yes, I’m sure.” Zayn whispers, the atmosphere around them slowly growing intimate that he felt the need to whisper instead.

“I…” He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Zayn.”

Zayn smiles and pulls away, straddling his hips instead. “It’s alright, Li. No pressure.” He runs his hand down Liam’s face, cupping his cheek and tracing it with his thumb. “What makes you comfortable, makes _me_ comfortable, alright? Don’t forget that.” Liam nods. “Now,” he leans and plants a kiss on his lips before pulling away. “I did come here to finish part of my project so that’s what I’m going to do.” He gets off Liam and flops beside him and grabs his materials.

“I’m just gonna go and take a shower.” Liam says and stands up, trying not to wince at the feel of his hard on dragging against his pants as he walks to the bathroom.

\--

“So you and Zayn almost had sex?” Shay whispers, in fear of having Zayn hear them gossiping about him as he uses their shower since he’s sleeping over.

Liam shrugs. “I think so. I mean, we were making out and he took off my shirt and almost my pants and then asked if I wanted to. So, I guess so.”

“And you declined?” Shay asks again, incredulity in her voice.

Liam nods. “Yeah, and he says he’s fine with it. But I still feel guilty about it. Obviously, he wanted us to have sex and I declined and what if he thinks…”

Shay shakes her head and grabs both of his shoulders. “No, no… Liam, no… don’t say that, alright? Zayn likes you, _a lot_. And he’s a pretty decent guy. I don’t think he’d stop seeing you if you don’t put out. He’s not a douche.”

Liam nods again. “I know that. I trust him but… I want to do this with him so bad but I don’t think I’m ready _now_.”

Shay gives him an encouraging smile and pats his shoulder comfortingly. “You did say that he’s going to follow what course you want to take your relationship towards, right? I think that serves that he’ll wait as long as he wants. And that also serves as the fact that he likes you a lot.”

“You really think so?” Liam asks with hopefulness in his tone and Shay’s heart _aches_ because how can Liam not see that Zayn is gone for him as he is for him? She nods.

“Liam?” Zayn shouts from the bathroom. The door opens and he pops his head out, hair damp and flushed cheeks. “Um… I think I forgot to grab some boxers.”

Liam nods and rushes to his room before coming out with a pair. “Here you go.”

Zayn grabs them and snorts at the design. “You own Captain America boxer shorts?”

Liam shrugs. “Louis got me an Avengers set for my birthday, alright?” Zayn just laughs before closing the bathroom door again to change.

Liam comes back and sits next to Shay, who shakes her head. “God, you two are literally cute.”

\--

So, alright, Liam and Zayn have been dating for a few weeks now and it’s going great. The fact that these two are getting on so well has made their circle of friends merge together resulting in hangouts together.

They invited them all to hang at the campus bar after one of their class days. Liam and Zayn felt with their busy schedules and projects, the only time they got to hang out with is with each other, feeling that they’re neglecting their other friends – a big factor on why they’re still going strong with their words of encouragement – so they decided that they should all hang out and get to know one another.

When Liam told his friends this, Louis laughed before patting him on the shoulder and saying, “Liam, please, you’ve never made us _feel_ that you’ve been neglecting us just because you have a boyfriend now.” But nonetheless, told him that he and Harry and the rest of the others will be there to meet Zayn and his friends.

And when he told Zayn this, he just snorted and said, “He and Anthony are going to go on great, that’s what he said as well.” So right now, they’re all at the campus bar, merging three rounded tables and having a good time.

“Which one of you two is the engineer?” Louis asks Grant and Anthony.

“That would be me.” Anthony says.

“I’ve always wanted to be one of those, maybe an electrical one, I’m not sure. But Math really makes me go mental.” Louis scoffs before gulping down his pint.

Anthony shrugs. “You’ll get used to it after a while. It still makes me mental, what with the projects and shit.”

Louis snorts. “Tell me about it. Hey, do you know Professor Morgan?”

Anthony smirks and asks, “Scruffy old man who marks you when you’re _at least_ a minute late?”

Louis barks out a laugh, glad that his friends know him too well to ignore him when he gets loud during bar conversations. “Oh, mate, let me tell you about the time I was _five_ minutes late and still went to his class.”

Anthony’s eyes widen. “You don’t happen to be the guy who threw a chair right?”

“A chair,” Louis pauses, “ _and_ that big ass Algebra book of his.”

“Oh my, God you’re a _fucking legend_!” Anthony says in awe. “Tell me _everything_.” And Louis laughs before going on a romanticized spiel of his battle with their old professor.

All the while, Liam and Zayn are watching from across the table. They’re also watching their other friends interact. “This is great.” Liam whispers directly to his ear before looking at him with a fond look on his face.

He looks around them – Eleanor and Perrie flirting on the table behind them, Louis talking with Anthony about engineering and psychology and their shared professors, Grant setting an outing with Harry to go to the local museum as loving the fact that he can now share a love for art with someone other than Zayn, Niall and Shay stealing sips of drinks from Sophia and Andy who are watching the game on the big screen TV – and he feels amazing like everything’s right with the world.

“What are you thinking about?” Zayn asks him, eyes on him throughout the slow music and the chatter – his eyes are just settled on him.

And he looks back at him and he _knows_ he should say it.

Say those words that he felt like saying even the first time he saw him at the library and he feels like Zayn would say them back but, “How happy I am.”

Zayn grins. “Me too…” Then leans in and gives him a chaste kiss but still has Shay shouting and throwing a French fry at them and then having the whole table whooping and teasing them. Liam pulls away to chastise them but feels Zayn grip the back of his neck. “Ignore them, babe.” He says and bites Liam’s bottom lip teasingly, making the whole table fake gag and whoop at them. Liam can’t help letting out a giggle and leans in again, kissing him.

\--

“Oh man, that is great.” Grant sighs with awe as the last paper stops printing. Zayn grabs and shows it to him to which he takes. “This is so good. Not only is Liam going to love this, we are so getting a hundred on this.”

Zayn grins at the papers laid out in front of them. They’ve just recently finished their comic book project and to be honest? It looks great. “Hey,” He says, looking at Grant, “is it alright if I give this to Liam?”

Grant nods. “Yeah, of course dude. We can just print more for later.” He grins. “I had a feeling you’d want to give Liam that.”

Zayn nods.  “Uh-huh.” He looks down at the papers filled with Liam’s cartoon-drawn face. “After all, he’s my inspiration for this.”

“Oh… now Malik, don’t you get sappy with me.” Grant laughs and pats his shoulder. “Now go on and fix that so you can give it to your precious Liam.” He teases.

Zayn snorts. “Shut up.” But nonetheless gets to working.

\--

Liam’s class is finishing in fifteen minutes and he’s all the way across campus so he’s walking really fast so he can get to Liam once he’s out of class and give it to him. And it’s been proving difficult since it’s also the time where lots of students are coming out of the buildings for their lunch breaks or to go home and he’s been pushed a bunch of times or couldn’t walk ahead since he’s being blocked.

Once he finally pushes out in between a couple of seniors, not even apologizing after the fifth time he’s been pushed around like a pinball, he’s finally in front of building where Liam is having his general psychology class. As he pushes the door open, the person behind the door walks forward and both of them bump in to each other and fall down on the ground.

“Oh shit, sorry man. I didn’t –” The person, guy – assuming by the voice, says and pauses.

Zayn sighs and picks up the folder and looks up to tell the guy that it’s fine so he can hurry up to Liam but then pauses as well. “Jack…”

“Zayn…” Jack says back, a smile forming on his face as he slowly stands up, grabbing Zayn’s arm and helping him up. “Hey, it’s been a long time.”

Zayn nods stiffly. “Yeah, it has been. Um… what are you doing here?”

Jack furrows his eyebrows, by Zayn’s posture or his question, he’s not sure and he doesn’t want to know, “In London or in this University?” He pulls Zayn along to the side as people start coming in and out of the door and he lets him.

“Both, I guess.”

“Um… well, I got a scholarship to study and work here.” Jack says, grinning. “Isn’t that great?”

Zayn nods again. “Yeah, it is.” He answers monotonously. He glances at the clock. Seven minutes. “Listen, I have to go.” He says pointing to the staircase. “I have to…”

“Pass a project?” Jack asks, pointing at the folder in Zayn’s hands. Before he can answer, Jack shrugs. “It’s alright, I get you’re busy. But maybe you won’t mind catching up with me?”

Zayn shakes his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Jack frowns, “Why not?” It’s as if realization dawns on him as he sighs. “Zayn, come on.”

Zayn shakes his head again. “I really have to go. Um… welcome to the school and to London, I hope you have a good time here. I’ll see you around, I guess.” He nods at him in goodbye before he starts sprinting up the stairs.

\--

“And don’t forget to send me the copy.” Liam tells his classmate before he waves at them goodbye and walks out of the door and almost bumps in to Zayn. “Whoa!” He laughs as Zayn grips him by the shoulders to steady him. “Hey you,” He leans in and kisses him, “what are you doing here?”

Zayn smiles and asks. “Am I not allowed to visit you after class?”

Liam shrugs. “No but you’ve never done it before.”

Zayn nods. “Yeah, it’s because I’ve been busy with my projects.” He leans in and kisses him again. “Speaking of which, I have a surprise for you.”

Liam grins. “Ooh, a surprise?” He teases. “What is it?”

“You’ll see.” He waves the folder in front of Liam. “Come on; let’s get something to eat first.”

Liam pouts and whines. “But Zayn, I want the surprise now!”

“Don’t be such a baby,” Zayn laughs as he pulls Liam along toward down the stairs and out of the building, internally thanking that Jack is no longer there. “I promise you’ll love it.”

Liam hums. “We’ll see about that.”

Once they’ve reached a newly opened sandwich shop inside the campus and found a seat, Zayn lays the folder on the table in front of them. “Okay, now I’m gonna order – food’s on me – and _you_ are not to open that until I say so, got it?”

Liam rolls his eyes fondly. “Yes dear,” then he pauses, realization catching up to him as Zayn stands up and goes to order. “I – did you say you were gonna pay for the food?” Zayn nods and he shakes his head. “No Zayn, that’s not necessary.”

Zayn leans up to him and pats his cheek softly. “It’s not necessary, I know. I just want to.” He pecks his cheek. “Now go and sit there and _no peeking_.” He warns before he turns and goes to the counter to order them food.

After half an hour, Zayn comes back carrying a tray of sandwiches and smoothies. Once he sits down, he nods his head at the folder and Liam knows what he means. He shakes his head. “Nope, didn’t open it – like I promised.”

Zayn grins. “Like you promised,” He sets the little baskets of paper-wrapped sandwiches in front of him and Liam and sets the smoothies beside them before he grabs the folder and passes it over the table. Liam takes it as he says, “come on, babe, and open it.”

Liam snorts at the nickname before he slowly flips the folder opens and gasps at the sight of the cover.

It’s a man – who looks like him – dressed in tights and standing over rubble of broken cars and debris. The build is bigger than his, kind of Captain America’s, and his hair is just like his. His hands are placed on his hips and he’s smiling triumphantly.

And that’s when he realizes.

It is superhero-him.

It’s the comic book project Zayn and Grant did where the character resembles him and this is the finished project and Zayn is letting him see it and that’s when he notices the other pages in-tact with the cover and gasps again as he realizes this is mock comic book, with a _superhero version of him_ with an _actual storyline_.

He looks at Zayn gaping as Zayn nods and motions to the folder. “Come on, open it.”

“I –” His hand hovers over the page about to flip it but then stops.

“If you’re thinking about ruining it, don’t. I have another copy that we already passed to our professor. That one is yours.” Zayn grins and watches as the light in Liam’s eyes brightens as he flips the page to the second page where there’s an acknowledgement. “That’s the only part I edited out.”

_To my dearest Liam,_

_Thank you for inspiring me._

“Zayn,” Liam breathes out. “I…”

“Later.” Zayn says, placing his hand over Liam’s. “You can look at it after you finish your food and the book.”

“But you said…”

“I changed my mind.” Zayn grins. “Now come on, this is really great food. You wouldn’t want it to get cold, right?”

He ends up looking at it after a make-out session with Zayn on his couch.

“Okay, okay…” Liam pulls away from Zayn, who gives him a pout. “You’ve been stalling me for so long, I _really_ wanna read it.”

“Later.” Zayn says again, pulling him down by the neck of shirt, and kisses him dirtily, earning a moan from both of them. “You can look at it after –”

“Zayn,” Liam whines, “come on. I really wanna see it.”

Zayn rolls his eyes fondly before he lets go of Liam and both of them sit upright on the couch. He waves his hand indignantly towards the coffee table where the folder is lying on top. “Go ahead.” But despite his nonchalant attitude, Liam can see how nervous Zayn is about all of this hence the distractions.

So he leans in and kisses him. “Babe, it’s alright, don’t worry about it. I’m sure gonna love it.”

Zayn smirks before he pushes him gently. “Let’s just get this over with.”

And Liam does, turning the folder open and reading the acknowledgement again, smiling at it, before turning the page again and grins at the burst of lines, curves and colors.

It starts off like any other superhero comic – a tragic back story, a calling to protect the city, an introduction to a love interest and finally a happy ending – and Liam loves it. He loves all of it. And this was done, for him.

After he finishes reading the last page – a happy ending that ends off with the hero saving the day and his love interest, kissing them passionately as they fly off in to the sunset – he turns to Zayn, who’s looking at him anxiously.

“So?”

“I love it.” He says, setting the folder aside and cupping Zayn’s cheek before kissing him passionately that has the boy surprised at the intense action, and it gives him a few seconds before his brain functions again, and he kisses him back. He pulls away and starts planting kisses around Zayn’s face. “I love it, I love it, I love it,” He repeats, earning a giggle from Zayn as he starts trailing down his jaw. “I absolutely love it.”

 _I love you_.

It’s on the tip of his tongue. He wants to say it, he really does. And it’s the perfect opportunity.

Because actually, every moment spent with Zayn was always the right opportunity to say this. To confess what he really feels for him.

And he knows. He knows that Zayn knows what he feels.

It’s always been obvious with how he looks at him; he isn’t surprised that Zayn would know.

But he’s alright with that.

Because he also knows is that Zayn feels the same way.

But he gets beat to it.

“I love you Liam.” Zayn says, looking intensely at him. “I know,” He takes a deep breath. “I know it’s only been months but this, this feeling. I’ve never felt this way before in a very long time. Actually,” He pauses, “you’re the only one who’s made me feel this way ever and it should scare me but it doesn’t, Liam. Because whenever I’m with you, and this is so cheesy I can’t believe I’m saying it,” both of them laugh at that before Zayn takes another deep breath as he cups Liam’s cheek and rubs his thumb against it. “I feel all kinds of things. Good things. And I want to continue that, with you.”

Liam leans his face against Zayn’s hand. “Is that a confession or a proposal?” He cheekily asks.

Zayn laughs. “Stop ruining it. You’re ruining it.” He says fondly. “Come on, I just told you ‘I love you’ and not to be narcissistic or anything, but I know you feel the same way.” His face falls. “Right, you do feel the same way? Because I’d feel like the biggest idiot if –”

“Shut up.” Liam laughs as he leans in and kisses him with all the passion he can muster before pulling away. “Shut up, alright? You’re babbling. You babble when you’re nervous.”

“How’d you –”

“I spend all day with you, I pick up stuff.” He smugly says. “Now,” It’s his turn to take a deep breath. “I guess you’re right.” Zayn narrows his eyes at that. “I _do_ love you, Zayn. I guess I’ve loved you since I saw you at the library when Niall came to talk to me but I’ve always thought of it as infatuation or a simple crush because let’s be real here, you’re really hot.” Zayn laughs at that and ducks his head, blush blossoms his cheeks. “And I’m so lucky to have someone like you in my life. So what I’m trying to say is, ‘I love you too’.”

“Is that a confession or a proposal?” Zayn teases.

Liam laughs and pushes him down on the couch again. “You’re an absolute tit.” He groans before kissing him again, smiling against his lips and putting all the love and passion he _feels_ for this boy right in to this one kiss.

It’s this one special kiss between the two of them.

It’s their ‘I love you’ kiss.

\--

Liam covers his ears as Perrie, Sophia and Shay starts squealing. Eleanor rolls her eyes fondly before patting his shoulder. “Congratulations Payno, when’s the wedding?”

“Oh please Calder, stop being such a knob.” Louis glares at her. “It’s not Liam’s fault that someone decided to reject you.” He turns to Liam. “And by _someone_ , I mean –” His mouth is immediately covered by Eleanor’s hand as she leans in and whispers something to him that has his eyes widening and he nods stiffly before she lets go of his mouth and smiles sweetly at all of them.

“Congratulations Li.” Louis nods stiffly before leaning against Harry’s side and hugging him tightly, whispering ‘ _hide me from her_ ’ as Harry lifts him up by his side and carries him over his lap so he can get to his other side and tucks him there.

“That’s…” Shay narrows her eyes at them before she shakes her head. “Anyway, so what happened next?”

Liam looks at them and shrugs. “Shrugging,” Sophia quirks an eyebrow, “you’re shrugging, why are you shrugging?” Liam looks at her confusedly as he shrugs again. “What do you mean you don’t know? Did you have intense ‘I love you’ sex with Zayn that you forgot what happened next?”

Liam rolls his eyes. “We didn’t have sex, give it a rest you guys.”

“Is there a celibacy pact thing between you guys we didn’t know about?” Andy teases.

“No,” Liam denies, “you know what? Can we quit talking about my sex life –”

“Your _nonexistent_ sex life,” Perrie jokes, earning a jab on the side from Shay. “Ouch!”

Liam gives Shay a thankful look. “Let’s just do our homework in peace.” He announces.

“I’ve given up on mine once I came here.” Andy says, pushing his book away.

“I finished mine while you guys were busy talking.” Josh says, closing his book and setting his papers aside.

“I’m gonna start on mine.” Eleanor announces.

Just then, there’s a knock on the door and Liam gets up from his seat on the floor to open it and sees Zayn outside. “Oh hey,” He greets as Zayn leans up to kiss him. “I thought you and your roommates were going out.”

“Yeah but, Anthony got sick.” Zayn sighs. “Now Grant is at our room nursing him back to health so I thought I should come here.” He looks behind Liam and sees everyone in the room looking at the two of them. He also sees the books and papers scattered around the table and floor. “Oh, uh… are you guys busy?”

Perrie shakes her head quickly. “Oh no, of course not,” She proves it by pinning her papers inside her book and pushing it away from her, “come in Zayn!”

“I think –”

“I think we should go somewhere else.” Liam says. “I’m done with my work so I’m free.”

“But we wanna talk to Zayn too!” Sophia fake whines as she wiggles in her seat like a kid.

“Good bye!” Liam says before closing the door behind him and dragging a laughing Zayn down the hall.

\--

“Are you sure it was okay with leaving them all at your flat?” Zayn asks as they start walking around the campus, since that’s the nearest place they can find to roam around at.

Liam nods. “Yeah, of course, I mean it isn’t just _my_ flat. It’s Perrie’s and now Shay’s so they can invite them any time they want.” He catches the look Zayn gives him and he realizes why he’s asking so he laughs and then nods. “They’ve messed the flat up a bunch of times, I can’t even count it so I’m not even bothered anymore.”

Zayn laughs at that and then slowly grabs his hand, intertwining them with his. Liam looks at them and then back at him and sees him smiling at him. He grips his hand tighter. “Wanna go get some coffee?”

“Sure.” Liam says, leaning against his side a little bit as they start walking towards the campus café. “It’s concerning how much we like going out for coffee.”

Zayn snorts as he opens the door to the shop and leads Liam in. “What are we supposed to do? We’re college students, babe. We _breathe_ coffee.”

Liam laughs loudly at that, covering his mouth when some of the customers start looking at them. Zayn laughs at that instead. Just as Liam walks first to get them a seat, someone calls Zayn. He tenses, knowing where that voice belongs to – hearing it night and day, personally, on the phone, over the computer, a voice that made him happy once – and he wills himself to turn around. _Be polite_ , his mother always said.

“Hi.”

Zayn nods in greeting and manages not to turn to Liam, but knowing it’s too late as he can feel Liam’s breathing behind him and somehow, it comforts him. Right, _Liam comforts him_.

“Jack.” He finally says in greeting. It’s been awkwardly silent for a second or two or more when finally he stops finding comfort in Liam’s breathing and forcibly introduces him. “Um, Li…” He swallows, feeling like there’s something stuck in his throat before he continues. “This is Jack, a… uh…”

“Old friend,” Jack says, moving forward – with Zayn stepping back – and putting his hand forward for Liam to shake, to which he does. “It’s nice to meet you Liam.”

“Likewise,” _I guess_. He can hear the words Liam wants to say and he smiles to himself because that’s how well he knows the man. “Not to be rude or anything, Jack, but Zayn and I have to…”

“Continue with your date, yes.” Jack continues, nodding. “Please, don’t think of me as a distraction.” _Oops, too late._ “I should probably go now. I hope you two have fun.”

“Oh, we will.” Liam says and Zayn can’t help but look at him, noticing the hard lines of his face and the bitter tone in his voice. _He knows something’s wrong._

Jack nods at them again before giving them both a small smile and turning to leave the café. They stand there a couple of seconds before Zayn feels fingers threading through his. He looks down at their intertwined hands and at Liam, who’s giving him a reassuring smile before pulling him towards the table he must’ve picked out.

“I’m going to get us some food.” Zayn says before Liam pulls him down on his seat.

“I’ll do it. Just get yourself comfortable.” He says, leaning in and giving his cheek a kiss before going to the counter.

A few minutes later, he comes back with two BLTs and two cups of black coffee and sets them right down in front of them. As Zayn it cutting down the middle of his sandwich, he speaks. “I’m guessing you wanna know who –”

Liam shakes his head. “No, I don’t. I’m _curious_ but if you don’t want to tell me anything, it’s fine by me.”

He thinks about it, looking at how sincere Liam is about is so he sighs and it’s his turn to shake his head. “No, you should know. We’re together, Zayn. You should know this kind of stuff.”

“Zayn, no it’s fine.” Liam sighs. “I’m saying that I don’t wanna know alright? You don’t have to –”

“But…” He sighs. “I trust you.” Liam looks up. “I trust you a lot, Liam. And when I trust someone, I think they should know everything.” He gives him a one shoulder shrug. “I’ve gotten absolute shit for doing it.” _An example would be Jack._ “But I think you’re different. I trust you Liam and I think you should know who Jack _meant_ to me.”

Liam sighs again. “Fine… tell me.”

“I dated Jack.”

“I think I kind of figured that out.” Zayn lets out a laugh before he continues. “Before I went to Uni, I took a gap year and went to America and that’s where I met him and we had a… um…”

“You two had a fling – or summer romance or well, gap year romance?” Liam suggests, making Zayn laugh.

He reaches across the table and grabs Liam’s hand. “You’re great.” He tells him, loving the blush that blossoms Liam’s cheeks before he continues. “But yeah, we had something and it was great, I’m not going to lie.” _Not as great as you_ , he lets it hang in the air. “And I trusted him, a lot actually. He…” He gulps. _Here it goes._ “He was my first.” Liam’s head shots up to look at him as he nods to confirm that what he said was true, a watery smile appearing on his lips.

“Oh.” Liam nods. “Then what happened next?”

Zayn sighs, willing himself to continue. _He needs to know this_. “It continued until I went back. At first, _I_ didn’t want it. It’s a long distance relationship, it would be hard. But he insisted. So, we did continue… until the week before I went to Uni.” He avoids eye contact, going over the words on how tell Liam this heart-wrenching back story of his without breaking down.

He’s been silent for a few seconds, feeling the tightening of Liam’s grasp. “He hasn’t called me for days before and I thought at first, it must’ve been the time zone or he’s just really busy. But then… the one time we got to talking, he told me he… met someone else.” He lets out a humorless laugh. “In short words, he cheated on me.”

“Zayn…”

“He cheated on me. He told me he met someone, but not before fucking the daylights out of them. It’s some guy he met at work.” He rolls his eyes. “God knows if they’re still together.” He shakes his head. “I’m so stupid. Wasted all my time trying to keep us alive when… I should have said ‘no’ when he told me we could make it work. I’m so stupid. I’m so unbelievably, beyond repairs _stupid_.”

“Zayn,” Liam says sternly, gripping his hand tight again, “don’t _ever_ say that, alright? You were not stupid.”

“I am –”

“You’re _not_ , please Zayn. You’ve been fooled, yes. But you’re not stupid. If it any consolation, _he’s_ the stupid one here, not you.” He gives him a slight smile. “You’re not stupid, you were just fooled and in love.”

“You can’t honestly believe that.” Zayn sighs again. “Liam, I was dumb for believing he and I could have made it work. If he didn’t feel guilty enough to say it, I would still be with him right now… continuing to be a stupid one.”

“Will you stop saying that?” Liam exasperatedly says as he grows angry at the self-hatred Zayn is mustering when he shouldn’t even be feeling like this. It makes him want to go to that Jack guy and beat the living shit out of him for hurting Zayn like this.

Zayn shakes his head. “I won’t, because it’s true and I speak the truth, Liam. If I didn’t…”

“You didn’t do anything wrong here, please Zayn. Just _stop_ blaming yourself.” Liam sighs, extending his other hand and grabbing Zayn’s other hand, tightening his hold on them. “Zayn, you did nothing wrong here. Stop telling yourself otherwise.”

“But…”

“ _Zayn please_ ,” Zayn looks at Liam’s eyes, seeing how _hurt_ he is that Zayn’s been telling himself this all this time. Zayn’s head is bowed down and he wants to reach over and lift his chin up, metaphorically and literally, and just make him _feel loved_. “Look at me.” Zayn does. “Let’s go.”

Zayn’s eyes widen, “Li, what… what about…”

Liam raises his hand up to get a staff member from the counter. “Uh, hi… excuse me? Can I have this to-go?” He looks at Zayn as the staff member grabs their drinks and food to prepare it.

Once it’s done and they’re outside, Liam grabs the paper bags from Zayn’s hands and places them on the table outside the shop. “What are you –” He silences as Liam grabs both of his cheeks with his hands and kisses him deeply and passionately, making him know everything Liam feels for him. Zayn soon succumbs, placing his hands on Liam’s shoulders, kissing back. Liam slowly lets his lips pull away from Zayn’s bottom lips, eyes dilated and heavy. “What was that for?” Zayn pants.

“I wanna show you how much I love you.”

“Liam…”

“I love you Zayn.” Liam states. “And I’m so mad at what that asshole did to you. He doesn’t deserve you, alright? But I’m glad. I’m sorry but I’m glad that he did it because if he didn’t, I wouldn’t be able to meet and have you.” He sighs and he lets his hands fall from Zayn’s cheeks down to grabbing his hands. “Come on, say something.” He sighs. “I know I sound selfish but –”

“I love you too, Liam. And no, you’re not selfish for saying that.” He lifts Liam’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “Like you said, we’re just _in love_.” Zayn pulls away but not before pecking his lips.

“We should go now.” Liam insists, pulling away from him entirely and grabbing the paper bags and Zayn’s hand. “So, where are we off to now: yours or mine?”

“I’m guessing yours.” Zayn says. “Mine is under quarantine.” He jokes.

“Well, mine is basically a pub right now with the amount of people and beer bottles around.” Liam shrugs.

“I don’t mind.”

“Mine’s it is!” Liam announces, swinging their arms as they walk, making Zayn laugh when Liam starts skipping down the sidewalk.

\--

Liam and Zayn come to Liam’s flat to see the others already asleep on the floor with pillows and blankets. “We had an impromptu sleepover.” A voice says and both of them turn to see Shay leaning against the kitchen door with a cup of hot chocolate in her palms. “So where did you two go?” She eyes the paper bags on Liam’s hands.

“We went out to eat but then decided to go back here.” Liam explains. “You headed to bed?” He eyes the sleeping bodies on their floor and spots Perrie nestled between Sophia and Louis. “…or, I’m guessing, the floor?”

Shay shrugs. “Maybe later, I’m not sleepy yet hence…” she lifts up the cup of hot chocolate.

“Well, we’re headed off to Liam’s room, why don’t you come join us?” Shay lifts up her brow, “No, not like that!” Zayn laughs. “We’re just going to eat there instead if,” He turns to Liam, “it’s alright with you?”

Liam waves his hand. “Yeah, I eat there all the time.” He turns to Shay. “So, what do you say?”

Shay shrugs again. “Sure, why not?” She follows them to Liam’s room where he sits on the floor and opens the paper bags as Shay and Zayn settle down. “Please tell me none of this is grilled cheese sandwich.”

“It’s BLT.” Zayn announces.

Shay lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank God.” She glares at Liam then looks at Zayn. “Dude, you would not believe him during our last year of high school. I don’t know what came over him or his Mom just ran out of food to put in his sandwiches but _consistently_ , all he ate for the whole year was grilled cheese. It was insane!”

“No it wasn’t.” Liam grumbles then looks at Zayn apologetically. “She’s overreacting. It wasn’t every day.”

“Please!” Shay laughs. “It was! Even Niall got sick of asking if he can have some of your food, because it was _always_ the same thing.” She nudges Zayn. “Niall and I call that year ‘The Great Grilled Cheese Era’.”

Zayn muffles a laugh as Liam rolls his eyes. “She’s just overreacting. Now, do you want a slice or not?”

“Yes please.” Shay says, grabbing half a sandwich from Liam’s wrapper and taking a bite. They continue the night like that – eating food, finishing it, going to the kitchen to get some more and just overall, talking and it feels nice to just sit there and enjoy each other’s company – “You two make a really cute couple.” Shay remarks, after Zayn tells her the story of how he and Liam talked for the first time at the club.

“You really think so?” Liam asks.

Shay nods. “I know so.” She grins and then stops to yawn. “Man, I should really head off to bed.” She looks at the clock perched on Liam’s nightstand. “Wow, four o’clock already?”

Zayn looks at her worriedly. “Why? Do you have classes or work early in the morning?”

“If you count everything I do today starts at three in the afternoon then yes.” Shay giggles. “Good night, guys. Or, good morning, I guess.” She crawls over to plant kisses on their cheeks before she stands up and walks out of Liam’s room.

“She’s really something.” Zayn says, laughing.

“Yeah, she is.”

“I’m glad you have a friend like her.”

Liam looks at Zayn and grabs his hand. “Me too, now do you want to go to sleep?”

“I’m not –” Zayn yawns and he sighs. “Sure, why not?”

Liam laughs as he stands up and they start setting aside the wrappers and paper bags to the side before they settle in bed with Liam hugging Zayn from behind. “Good night.” He mutters against Zayn’s ear before kissing below it.

“Good morning.” Zayn says, tightening his hold on Liam’s arms around him before both of them drift off to sleep.

\--

It’s to the sound of door slamming, Shay shouting at them to quiet down, and more shouting that makes Zayn and Liam wake up from their slumber. Zayn yawns before turning to Liam, whose eyes are fluttering open. “What time is it?” Liam slurs, rubbing his eyes to will away the sleep.

Zayn glances at the clock before kissing Liam’s nose. “It is noon already, babe.”

Liam nods before both of them disentangle themselves from each other. “So, lunch then?” Zayn nods.

 He grabs his phone and looks at the messages left by Grant to which he replies that he’s at Liam’s and safe and not murdered and he’s having lunch so he’ll come home later and to tell Anthony to get well soon before he turns to Liam. “Hey, is it cool if I borrow a shirt of yours?”

“Yeah, I’d be happy to.” Liam says, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes and _God, he looks so cute_ before he stands up from his bed and start scourging for clothes. Once he finds a shirt, he tosses it at Zayn who immediately takes it off, showing off his tanned and slim torso, “Looking good right there, Malik.” He comments while Zayn blushes and wears the shirt. Liam does the same, trying to ignore and not smirk as he feels Zayn’s piercing eyes travelling on the hard muscles of his back as he takes off shirt as well.

“Now you’re just being a tease.” Zayn says when Liam’s also dressed.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Liam teases before grabbing his phone and wallet and walking out of the room with Zayn and is met by a haggard-looking Niall and Eleanor seated at the dining table. “Good morning.”

“It’s afternoon.” Eleanor mumbles through her coffee cup before taking a long sip. “You two are awfully peachy today.” Her eyebrow lifts up. “Did you two –”

“No.” Liam quickly says, blush blossoming his cheeks. “We just had a nice sleep, that’s all.”

Niall snorts but then nods, accepting his answer. “Where are Shay and Perrie?” Zayn asks, knowing how uncomfortable Liam is right now so he drifts the topic away.

“Shay is still asleep and Perrie already went to class.” Eleanor says. “If you two are leaving, it’s fine by us. We’ll just lock up.”

Liam nods. “Thanks, you guys know where the key is right?” Both nod before he bids them good bye and leaves the flat with Zayn.

As they’re walking outside campus to walk to the city mall which is a few blocks from here, Zayn speaks, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you friends ever ask…?” He trails off.

And Liam has to furrow his eyebrows because _what?_ “Ask about what?”

“Ask about us…” Zayn trails off again, gnawing his bottom lip in nervousness as he tries to delicately place his question right without scaring Liam off. “Ask if we’ve done…”

“Had sex?” Liam cuts him off, eyes so earnest and nervous and Zayn can do nothing but nod. “All the time, actually…” Liam confesses. He shrugs. “Every time I come home from hanging out with you, they ask if we spent the time having sex.”

“Oh.” Is what Zayn can only say, feeling bad about it – it doesn’t make him think less about Liam’s friends, but it does make him upset how Liam has to go through this a lot, especially since he said they ask _every time_ he comes from hanging out with Zayn. “I don’t know what to say about that, to be honest…”

“It’s fine; you don’t have to say anything.” Liam laughs. “They’re just teasing.” He bumps his shoulder against Zayn’s as they walk. “It doesn’t change anything on how I see how we spend our times together.”

Zayn nods along – imagining the way Liam actually enjoys them watching movies, going out to new restaurants and eating, going to the mall, the arcades – but then he thinks about _what if we added sex after those_ and he shakes his head off, because _no Zayn, Liam’s clearly fine with your arrangements there’s no need_ but _God, what would I give to see Liam naked_.

And once they enter the city mall, they do the usual: find a restaurant to eat at – which was this Korean restaurant Liam’s seen after they ate at this burger place last week – and then went to a couple of stores selling comic books and toys based off them before finally going to the arcade.

And when it was time to go home, Zayn’s hand intertwined with Liam’s as they walk back, Zayn thinks _maybe it’s time_ as he grips Liam’s hand tighter.

\--

“Can I ask you something?” Zayn starts as he and Liam are lounging on the couch in Zayn’s flat.

It’s been a few days since they’ve been able to see each other again. Once Zayn came back to his flat, his flat mate isn’t “contaminated” (Anthony’s words, not his) anymore and is back to stressing out over his projects, much to Grant’s dismay. But now though, both of his flat mates are gone for the weekend to visit Grant’s mother so Zayn has the flat all to him and has decided to invite Liam over as this week he won’t be able to see his boyfriend because Liam is going on a Team Building for his course.

“Of course,” Liam says, eyes still trained on the second Thor movie showing on TV. He pauses, “anything.”

Zayn nods. “You know how you told me your friends kept teasing you about us not… doing ‘it’?” He winces, slapping himself mentally over his choice of words. _Way to act like a thirteen year old, Malik._

Now with those words, Liam’s eyes and attention focus on him. He nods. “Yeah,” He grabs the remote and lowers the volume, “what about it?”

“Well… um…” Zayn licks his lips nervously, eyes darting anywhere but Liam’s. “Have you ever thought about it?”

“About…” Liam’s eyebrows furrow. “About us…” He pushes. Zayn nods. “Having sex?” He nods again and that makes him blush furiously. “Um…”

“I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable!” Zayn bursts out. “It’s just… I’ve thought about it. And…” He looks down, feeling so fucking embarrassed now.

Boyfriend or not, he shouldn’t have said to Liam. He should’ve just let their relationship run course – whatever made Liam uncomfortable. Oh God, what if Liam thinks he’s just using him for sex? What if he just thinks Zayn’s asking because he’s getting impatient or –

“Whoa, whoa, hey…” Liam says, grabbing Zayn’s shoulders. “Jesus, I can _practically hear_ you thinking. No worries, I know you’re just asking.” He reassures him. “I’m not uncomfortable. I’m just wondering why…”

“It just got me thinking…” Zayn answers. “But this doesn’t mean I’m pressuring you or anything.” He sighs because that is the last thing he’d want to do to Liam.

Liam nods. “I know; I trust you.” He grabs Zayn’s hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” And Zayn can feel his heart swelling every time they say that to each other.

And this right here, Liam knows he can tell Zayn _anything_. “I need to tell you something.” He says, grabbing Zayn’s knuckle to give it a soft kiss. “I’m…” He takes a deep breath and remembers _no judgment, Zayn isn’t like that._ “I’m a virgin.”

“Oh.”

“…yeah.”

Zayn shakes his head. “Liam, if you felt the need to tell me that because I asked, you shouldn’t have –”

Liam gives him a soft smile and it was his turn to shake his head. “No, I told you that because I _trust_ you, Zayn. I know I’ll be able to you anything so I did, not because of that.” Zayn nods in understanding. “Plus, I know how you get. If we actually did have sex in the future and you found out you were my first, I know you would feel all shitty and stuff and I don’t want that.”

Zayn’s eyes widen. “You want me to be your first?”

Liam looks at him all funny. “Well, I do love you so…” He trails off, laughing at how surprised Zayn looks. He changes the subject by looking at TV and nudges him. “Now, come on, this is my favorite scene.” He grins, facing the TV and then wrapping his arms around Zayn and having him cuddle against him.

\--

“ _…but I’m scared._ ” Liam says through the phone, scared actually evident in his tone.

Zayn can’t help but smile. “It’s going to be fine, Liam. Just remember, you _won’t_ die.”

“ _But what if I drown?_ ” Liam sounds so scared; he should be comforting him not urging him because he sounds cute quivering and whining on the phone.

“Babe, you just said that the facilitators said the mud only reaches down to your knees. You _won’t_ drown, trust me. Plus, weren’t you on the swim team?”

“ _Zayn…_ ” Liam whines.

“Babe, calm down. Just… just… remember me? When you slide down that long ass mudslide, just think about me, okay?” Liam sighs. “Liam, okay?”

“ _Yes… yes I will._ ” Liam whimpers. “ _I miss you already._ ”

“Me too, jaan, me too…”

“ _Liam! Get your ass over here, it’s time!_ ” Zayn can hear Eleanor shouting through the phone.

“ _Zayn…_ ”

“Go, honey. It’ll be fine.” He reassures him.

“ _Okay…_ ” Liam sighs. “ _I have to go. I wanna talk to you while I’m doing this but the signal can only be reached until where I’m standing and that’s in the middle of the camp but I promise I’ll call you later, alright?_ ”

“Okay, babe, have fun. I love you.”

Liam sighs. “ _I’ll try… I love you too._ ” And then he hangs up and smiles as he sets his phone down on the nightstand.

Liam called a little bit after lunch to tell him how he’s doing so far in the camp they went for their Team Building and telling him that after all the team activities they did, they’re now going on an obstacle course that features having to slide down a sixty meter mudslide and he’s been scared shitless and how there’s no signal up the place they’re at that is surrounded by trees and mountains unless you’re standing in a specific spot – where he probably was standing at just about a few minutes ago.

Now bored, with his flat mates still taking a nap in their bedroom, he decides to go out. Its times like this are that he where kinds of regret that he doesn’t have as many friends as Liam have. The only people he considers close to him are Grant, Anthony, Liam (of course) and his group of friends but that’s a downer right now since Liam’s friends, along with him, are out in the mountains and his flat mates are napping right now.

And then he remembers – Shay. She isn’t attending the same school as them, maybe she can accompany him. So, he sets off down the restaurants where Shay works at and just as he thought, he sees her cleaning tables. He pushes the door open and walks in, as Shay stands up to greet the customer and then stops mid-way to grin.

“Zayn, hey,” She greets, “what are you doing here?”

Zayn shrugs as he sits on the chair in front of the table she was cleaning up. “I got bored, and now I’m a little bit hungry.” He jokes. “I just got off the phone with Liam.”

Shay nods. “Oh, how are they doing?”

“Good, apparently… although now he’s attempting to slide down a sixty-meter mudslide and he’s scared shitless.” Zayn laughs as Shay grabs a laminated piece of menu and sets it in front of him.

“That’s Liam – always been scared of heights.” She grins and pulls out a notepad. “So, what will it be?”

“I think I’ll just have _Sans Rival_?” He squints at the name on the desserts menu. “Is it good?”

“It’s _great._ ” Shay grins and then shrugs as Zayn looks at her skeptically. “Well, I’m supposed to say that since I work here but truth be told, our baker makes the _best_ stuff!” She writes his order on her notepad. “Will that be all?”

“Um…” He eyes at the pastry inside the glass casing behind her and spots a few pastries and points at one. “I guess one of those – maybe to-go?”

Shay turns around and walks towards the glass casing and points at where he just did. “Is it this one?” Zayn nods. “Okay, how many orders?”

“Two, I guess. They look delicious.”

Shay nods. “Okay, two _Ensaymadas_.” She writes it down before looking at him. “You’re order will be here shortly.” She says before walking behind the counter and preparing his order.

Zayn grabs his phone and checks his messages to see a message from Sophia, he doesn’t even know how he got her number and how it’s even saved in her name on it but still he presses it and grins at the picture she just sent.

 _Had to walk soaking wet in the middle of the field just to send this adorable picture of your boyfriend to you!_ – It’s a picture of Liam covered head-to-toe in mud – his hair clinging to his forehead and he’s laughing out loud for God knows what reason and he’s standing at the stairs leading to a hanging bridge. _Must be part of their obstacle course_ , he thinks as he saves the picture because _damn it,_ Liam looks really adorable even though he’s covered in mud.

“Here we go.” Shay announces as she places a plate of _Sans Rival_ in front of him and a paper bag next to it, where his take-out order is inside.

“Thanks.” Zayn looks up from his phone and then before she can walk away, he speaks. “Shay,” She turns around and he gestures to the seat in front of him, “can I ask you something?”

“Um…” She looks around the restaurant, seeing her other co-workers already accommodating the handful of customers before she nods and sits in front of him. “What’s up?”

Zayn sighs and grabs the fork as he takes a small slice of the _Sans Rival_. “How do I put this?” He mumbles to himself before he takes a bite and nods in delight at Shay, who grins triumphantly. He swallows it first before he sighs again. “Um… before I say what I’m actually about to say, promise me you won’t get offended or anything?”

Shay purses her lips before she nods. “I promise.”

“Uh… why is it…” He clears his throat. “Okay… right… I’m pretty sure you’re one of the people who like to tease Liam a lot right?” Shay nods slowly. “And I get that, he’s your friend and he doesn’t seem off by it but… uh… why does it seem like it’s important to you guys if he and I had sex or not?” He cringes at the way he says it because _God, it shouldn’t even be a big deal, it’s just teasing. At the end of the day, it’s me and Liam who decide –_

“I’m sorry,” Shay frowns. “I didn’t know it was a big deal to you guys when we –”

Zayn shakes his head. “It’s not. Liam and I have talked about it and we decide for ourselves.” Shay nods. “But, it just bothers me, a little bit, that you guys are so keen on intruding about it –”

“I’m sorry…” Shay says again, sounding even more sincere and not curious than she was a minute ago. “I swear that none of us meant it like that; we were just playing around.”

Zayn nods. “Alright…”

“If it bothers you, I can talk to the others.” Shay says, looking so apologetic and sad that Zayn wants to _apologize_.

“That’d be great. Thank you.”

Shay sighs. “For a second there, I thought you were actually out to offend me but you didn’t,” She smiles, “when I should be the one apologizing for _offending you_.”

Zayn chuckles, “It’s alright, Shay.” He takes another bite. “Damn, this is good.”

Shay giggles. “I told you.” The door to the restaurant opens again and Shay stands up, welcoming the new customer. She turns to Zayn. “I better go.” Zayn nods at her in goodbye as he finishes his dessert and asks for the bill from another waiter and after he pays it, he leaves the restaurant with his paper bag.

\--

Zayn’s walking around aimlessly when he hears his name being called. He turns around to address the person and stops in his track when he sees who it is. “Hi.”

“Jack.”

“I didn’t think I’d see you here,” Jack says, approaching him and he doesn’t move as he feels like he’s being glued on the spot. “I was actually thinking you were avoiding me.” He jokes but Zayn knows there’s a hint of truth there.

“I wasn’t.” He says, although he wouldn’t be opposed to not seeing Jack ever again after this.

Jack nods. “Right, uh…” He looks around the street they’re in and at the paper bag in Zayn’s hands. “Are you heading home?”

“I was –”

“Do you think I could have a few minutes of your time?” Jack asks with a slight smile on his face and Zayn remembers falling for that smile – thinking it was sincere, kind and lovely but now…

“Sure.” Jack’s smile widens and that… doesn’t hurt anymore. It doesn’t tug on his heart strings like it used to and he’s happy about that.

Jack looks around again and spots a little café. “You wanna…” He points to the store.

“I’m not hungry.”

Jack nods. “Fine but just… I need to talk to you and I think it’d be greater there.” He nods in the direction of the café. “You don’t have to buy anything. I just wanna talk to you.”

And he can hear the desperation so he does nothing but nod and follows him inside the café. Once they both enter, he realizes it’s different from the café he and Liam went to during their pre-date. Maybe because this didn’t give him a homey feeling like that one did or maybe because Liam’s not with him hence why he doesn’t feel homey at all.

Once they’re both seated and Jack orders a regular black coffee, he looks at Zayn after taking a sip of it. “How do you like London so far?” Zayn asks.

Jack shrugs. “It’s nice, I only know a couple of people – besides you – and I think I’m going to enjoy my stay here.” He sighs. “But I know you’re not doing that because you wanna know.”

Zayn sighs as well. “Jack…”

“Look, Zayn… I’m sorry, alright? I know what I did was the shittiest thing ever. I held you back to be in a relationship with me and when I couldn’t handle a long distance one, I went up and fucked it up with you.” He reaches out to grab Zayn’s hand but he pulls them away from him and he lets out a defeated sigh. “I miss you.” He looks at him with pleading eyes. “And I…”

“You what,” Zayn cuts him off harshly, feeling himself growing angrier with what he’s saying, “you want to get back together is that it? Why, because I’m _physically_ here? Is that it? Jack, I already told you before I left America that this wasn’t going to work; I _tried_ saving the trouble of having _both of our hearts broken_ but what did you do? You _begged_ me to still be with you and the dumbass I am, I accepted and where did that leave us? You can’t keep it in your pants and went up and cheated on me. Do you know how fucking degrading that is for me?”

“Zayn I’m sorry,” Jack, by now, is on the verge of tears as he tries to reach towards Zayn and grasps his hands but Zayn won’t have it. “I _know_ I fucked up. I still love you, okay? I broke up with him because I still love you.”

“Bullshit.” Zayn spats. “You don’t want _me_ , ever. You just wanted me for my body, that’s it. That’s why you have no regrets throwing me aside when I was miles away from you for the next piece of physical interaction anyone could have given you.” He shakes his head. “It never worked before, Jack. And I’m sure as hell it will never work.” He looks at the clock hanging on the wall behind him and notices it’s almost six so he stands up. “I need to go.” As he’s walking past him, Jack grips his hand.

“Zayn…” Zayn forcefully pulls his hand away and walks out, never looking back.

\--

“ _Zayn…_ ” Liam sighs.

“I know it was mean but,” Zayn closes his eyes. “I was hurt.”

“ _Are you still hurt?_ ”

“A little bit.” Zayn purses his lips. “I kind of felt good to say all those things to him.” He ignores the snort Grant emits from his confession.

“ _Babe…_ ” Liam sighs again.

“Li, please,” Zayn groans, “you have to understand this from my perspective. I was left in the gutter here, alright? And now he thinks he can just pick me up and dust me off and everything will be fine?”

“ _I know Zayn,_ ” Liam says, “ _but you should’ve, I don’t know, let him explain more? Find out why he did it instead of jumping in to conclusions._ ”

“I’m not jumping in to conclusions!” Zayn shouts, startling Anthony who’s tucked under Grant’s arm as both of them watch Zayn talk to Liam through speaker phone. “He wanted a long distance relationship, he couldn’t handle not being without me _physically_ and then he cheated on me because of it!”

“ _Zayn…_ ” And Zayn hates it when Liam gets like that, like he’s disappointed in him and that’s far from what he wants from Liam. “ _I don’t wanna fight with you._ ”

“I know; me too.”

“ _And I don’t want this to happen over the phone so when I get back, we’ll talk about it okay – thank you._ ” He says to someone else. “ _They found me a seat._ ” He tells Zayn. “ _I’ve been trying to find one so my legs won’t give out from standing in the middle of this field for so long._ ” He jokes and Zayn smiles. “ _Enough about your ex…_ ”

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees, “enough about my ex. Well, I’m guessing since we’re talking you survived the slide?”

Liam groans. “ _Yes, I think I swallowed some mud._ ” He gags. “ _I can’t get the experience out of my head._ ”

Zayn giggles and teases, “Guess I won’t be kissing you for a while.”

He can _literally_ hear the pout in Liam’s voice. “ _Hey! I brushed my teeth!_ ”

“I know, babe.” Zayn grins. “I’m just kidding; you know I won’t be able to live without your kisses.”

“Okay, now you two are just being nauseatingly adorable.” Grant groans.

Liam gasps. “ _Are you on speaker phone?_ ”

“Yes,” Zayn admits. “I’m eating chips so.”

Liam laughs. “ _You’re a nut job. If I didn’t know you were on speaker phone, I might have –_ ”

“Said something really dirty, huh?” Zayn teases.

“ _Actually, no, because I’m in a campfire right now and I’m sitting beside Louis and Niall._ ” Liam laughs. “ _But I would’ve said something ‘nauseatingly adorable’ as Grant put out._ ” He hears shuffling on the other line before Liam says. “ _Alright, I got to go. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?_ ”

“Fine,” Zayn sighs. “I hope you have fun, stay safe and I love you.”

“ _I love you too, babe._ ” Liam says before they hang up.

\--

After a week, Liam comes back.

“Leeyum,” Zayn shouts as he wraps his arms around Liam’s neck, the latter dropping his bags with an ‘oof, oh!’ before engulfing him in a hug as well and spinning them both around. He pulls away to plant a kiss on Liam’s lips. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Liam says with fondness as he kisses him again.

“God, you two are disgusting.” Niall gags as he passes by them.

“Shut up.” Zayn sing songs before looking back down at Liam as he’s set down on the ground. “Are you headed to your flat now?”

Liam nods. “Yeah, I have to unpack. Wanna come?” Zayn nods and both of them start walking back to the flat. The two of them enter to see Perrie already heaving her bags inside her room while Shay watches from the dining table as she eats. “You know you could’ve helped her.”

Shay waves her hand aimlessly. “She’s a big girl.” Liam shakes his head as he and Zayn walk inside his room.

Zayn sits down on the bed and heaves Liam’s bags on top of the bed. “So, how was the trip?”

“Fun,” Liam shrugs as he opens one of the bags and starts getting his used clothes from inside, “and just really tiring.” After he’s finished, he plops next to Zayn on the bed. “I missed you.” He says, wrapping his arm around Zayn’s shoulder and pulling him close and plants a kiss against his temple. “How are you?” He mutters against it.

“Fine now that you’re here.” Zayn says, closing his eyes as he relishes the warmth of Liam coming back.

Liam pulls back to grin at him. “You’re a sap.” Zayn smiles and knocks his shoulder against his.

“I missed you too.” Zayn tells him before leaning his head against his shoulder. “I’ve been thinking about you every day while you were gone, Li.”

“Me too,” He takes a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about when I can see you again. Like, I know we rarely sleep on the same place but every time I lied in those bunk beds, I think about you and how much I really miss you beside me, and how I won’t be seeing you in a few more days.” He lets out a small chuckle, as if embarrassed. “It’s embarrassing, I know. It’s just some silly school event that’s for a grade but I felt like I went off to work abroad or summat.”

Zayn lifts his head from his shoulder and wraps his hand around Liam’s neck to pull him down and kiss him deeply. After he pulls away, he whispers, “I love you so much, Liam.”

Liam grins. “You’re a sap.” He kisses him again. “I love you too.”

\--

“So I was thinking of mixing it up a bit?” Liam suggests, hand in hand with Zayn, as they start walking down the street to where the restaurants are. “How do you feel about Chinese food?”

Zayn snorts. “Li, that’s hardly mixing things up a bit. We’ve had Chinese food for, like, a whole week that one time, right?” He recalls.

“Japanese then,” Liam suggests again. “I’ve been meaning to try ramen. Louis says there’s this cool Ramen place around here.” He says, eyeing up the shops as they walk down.

“Ramen it is.” As they’re trying to find the store, Zayn spots someone leaving the store a few ones away from them. He looks at Liam, who’s looking at the store names before he realizes Zayn’s looking at him and looks down at him. “He’s here.”

Liam furrows his eyebrows, “Who?”

“Jack.” Zayn hisses. “Can we go somewhere else?”

Liam looks ahead of them and sees him, checking his phone before pocketing it and walking away from them. He looks at Zayn, who has relief written on his face and he briefly regrets what he is about to do before he shouts, “Hey Jack!” He would have laughed at the fact that Zayn freezes behind him.

“Oh my, God,” Zayn mutters, “you did not just…”

“I did.” Liam mutters back as Jack looks around before turning and sees them. “This is for the best.”

“I am going to kill you.”

“I love you too.” Before he plants the biggest smile on his face and waves. “Hi!”

Jack lifts his hand up in a tiny wave. He gestures him to come over here and he can literally feel Zayn tightening his grip on his hand. “You are dead to me, Payne.”

“I love you so much.” Liam says as Jack approaches them. “Hi Jack.”

“Hi.” Jack says, looking at Zayn before back at Liam. “What’s up?”

“Well, Zayn and I were going out to eat and we saw you and I thought ‘why not invite you as well?’.” He says and he squeezes Zayn’s hand when he tries to tighten his grip to hurt Liam.

“Liam, I don’t think –” Jack says but is cut off.

“After all, you _are_ an old friend of his, right?” Liam says and _fuck, he’s using the puppy eyes. Fuck you, Liam, why the hell would you use the puppy eyes?_ Zayn thinks as he watches in horror as his boyfriend basically lures his kind of ex-boyfriend to go to lunch with them.

“Sure.” Jack agrees and Liam grins.

“Great! We were going to get some ramen, that alright with you?” Jack nods and Liam smiles wider and if Zayn wasn’t so upset with him right now, he would’ve kissed him right then and there.

\--

They eventually find the ramen place – it’s beside the store Jack just came out of – and take a seat and then order. Zayn feels awkward and he sure as hell knows Jack feels the same way as well but he can’t muster enough courage to tell him to just fuck off and  never come back, because Liam’s sitting beside him, looking so damn kind as he tries to pick what ramen dish he’s going to take.

“Thank you.” Liam says after the waitress leaves with their orders and looks at Jack, with that cute smile of his. Fuck, he wouldn’t be surprised if Jack is falling for Liam now because of his adorable charm. “So… Zayn told me about your guys… uh… talk last week.”

And yeah, after Liam’s unpacked, he and Zayn sat down to talk about what he and Jack talked about and they’ve mutually agreed that yes, Zayn should talk to Jack again to explain his side further and no, this doesn’t mean he can forgive him if he doesn’t want to.

“Oh,” Jack’s cheeks heat up and he sighs, “listen Liam, about what I told him – it was, really, _emotions_. I realize you two are really happy together and I don’t want to take that away from Zayn. I fucked up, I know.” He looks at Zayn. “And I can see that clearly, all I’m asking if we can just… I don’t know…” He sighs. “I don’t really know what I’m asking now. Forgiveness is far from this…” He mumbles but loud enough for both boys to hear. He looks up at Zayn again. “I’m really sorry, Zayn, alright? I fucked up, so bad and I know whatever I do won’t change that.” He takes a deep breath before continuing, “And yes, I said it in spite of emotions but I do love you, Zayn.” Zayn tenses at that. “I do and always will but not like it used to, I love you but before we started all of _that_. We used to be friends before, right? I love you like that now and I hope you, at least, feel the same way a little bit. But,” He smiles. “I won’t hold it against you if you don’t.”

Zayn merely nods. Liam gives him a thankful smile. “That’s nice to hear, Jack.”

“I’m glad Zayn’s found you.” Jack sighs. “God knows I won’t have loved him like you do, or even amount to the stuff you’ve done for him.”

Liam nods at that. Their orders come a few minutes later and Liam engages him in small talk. “How do you like London so far?”

Jack nods. “It’s great; I love it, actually. I’m meeting new people each day.” He looks down at he grabs the ramen noodles with his chopsticks, a private smile playing on his lips.

Liam notices it and coos, “Aw, I know that smile! You’ve met somebody, huh?” He ignores the nudge Zayn gives him like _what the fuck? He’s treating him like they’re best buddies. This is so weird._

“Yeah,” Jack shrugs, “he’s just some guy I met on campus.”

“Ooh, what’s him name?”

“Liam.” Zayn looks at him incredulously and Liam gives him a raised eyebrow before looking back at Jack.

Jack shakes his head. “I don’t actually know his name.”

“What?” Liam’s jaw comically drops and Zayn couldn’t help but giggle at that. “Seriously, mate, you have to tell me about him _now_.”

Jack laughs. “Fine, fine… okay, I met him at…”

\--

“That was… eventful.” Zayn says as he unlocks the door to his flat. He switches on the lights and sees Grant and Anthony sprawled on the couch, asleep with papers strewn around them.

“Yeah it was.” Liam whispers as he and Zayn walk towards Zayn’s room. Once they walk in and Liam closes the door behind him after Zayn’s switched on the lights, he asks, “How’re you feeling?”

Zayn looks up from where he’s placing his phone and keys on the table. “What?”

“I said, ‘how’re you feeling?’. You know, with what happened earlier?” He asks, sitting down on the bed.

It takes Zayn a while to answer, with him taking off his shirt and trousers and putting them on the hamper on the corner of his room as he digs inside his closet for bed clothes for him and Liam. Once he’s got an armful, he looks at Liam and sits beside him, clad in boxers. “I dunno… lighter I guess?” Liam raises an eyebrow. “Like, I feel like a certain weight has been lifted off me, you know?” He sighs. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but thank you, for bringing us together. I heard his side, and you’re right, I’m not ready to forgive him just yet but I think, soon… I’ll be able to.” He cups Liam’s cheek and kisses him. “I love you so much.”

“I thought you were gonna kill me.” Liam teases.

Zayn snorts. “Fuck you.”

“Alright…” And Zayn sees the way Liam’s eyes cloud with lust as he leans over and kisses him deeply again, Zayn dropping the clothes on the bed as he cups Liam’s face with both hands, kissing him with as much passion as he does.

Liam pulls away to look at him and Zayn almost groans with how Liam looks – bitten, puffy lips and dazed eyes – and wraps his arms around Liam to pull him down on the bed. He places both legs on either side of Zayn, continuing to kiss him as he steadies them both by placing his hands on Zayn’s hips. He pulls away to start sucking kisses on the left column of Zayn’s neck, him throwing his head back in pleasure and for Liam to gain more access.

“Fuck.” Zayn mutters when Liam sucks deeply at where his shoulder and neck meet together – nipping, sucking, _biting_ until finally, he pulls off with lips puffier and redder than before but a satisfied smirk on his face. Zayn groans, knowing there’s going to be a dark mark there in a few minutes.

Liam’s smirk falls, as if realizing the position they are in. To be honest, they’ve never even gone this far – it’s always a full-on make out session before Liam decides that maybe they should either get back to what they were doing or maybe getting each other off on a couch that other people sit in isn’t a good idea.

“Are you sure about this?” Liam whispers, as if speaking averagely is going to break – _whatever_ this energy is surrounding around them that is making everything seem so _sensual_ and _intimate_.

Zayn nods because _of course, he is._ If he could’ve turned back time, maybe he would have given himself to Liam instead but he knows he can’t. “Are you?” He asks as well because yeah, this is more about Liam than him though.

It takes a while for Liam to answer, looking anywhere but Zayn and the mark _he_ created on his neck before he looks back in to his eyes, lust clouding over his eyes again. “I’m sure.” Then, without warning, leans in kissing him deeply – a moan is heard but neither of them knows if it’s from either of them or both.

Zayn reaches at the end of Liam’s shirt and bunches it up until he lifts it slowly above Liam’s stomach. He uses one hand to hold the shirt and one to slide his palm down Liam’s muscled torso.

He’s never gone this far with him, has only seen him shirtless or in boxers but _never_ got to touch him like this – and it’s because Liam doesn’t want him to, what with him wrapping his arms around Liam or the other way around all the time but it’s like an _unspoken agreement_ that would somehow lead to this.

Somehow, he gains all his senses and after _basically_ groping Liam, he takes off the boy’s shirt, facing up close – heat and all – and personal with the body he’s often dreamed of being pressed against him while the lower half is grinding him.

He knows – with him clad in tight black boxers – that his hard-on is evident and pressed up against Liam’s hips as both of them continue to kiss and now start grinding against each other. Liam pulls away to press his face against Zayn’s neck again, panting as his hips starts to stutter and he knows, Liam’s about to come.

He pushes Liam off him and would have laughed when he let out a whine. Liam looks at him, a frown and furrowed eyebrows, as he sits up and places his hands on Liam’s pants zipper. “I wanna do this right.” He says, looking at him through his eyelashes. He leans in and kisses the space under his ear as he mutters, “I want you to come inside me.”

“Fuck.” Liam mutters and places his hands on Zayn’s hips – as if feeling Zayn around _grounds_ him.

He lets Zayn unzip his pants and helps him take it off until both of them are just in their boxers. He lets Zayn slides his hands down his torso, feeling the hard plane and muscles. Zayn slides his hands up until he’s cupping Liam’s cheek with one hand and an arm wrapped around Liam’s neck and kisses him deeply again and pulls him down on top of him.

“Do you know what to do or do I have to show you?” Zayn mumbles against his lips.

“I know what to do.” Liam says. “But I wouldn’t mind if you taught me how.” He bites Zayn’s bottom lip and _fuck, that’s so hot_ that Zayn couldn’t help but arch his back languidly.

“I wanna see how you do it.” Zayn teases that makes Liam smirk and then _trusts_ his clothed cock against Zayn that has the boy throwing his head back and moaning.

“How’s that, did I pass the test?” Liam teases this time.

Zayn glares at him half-heartedly. “You’re a tease.”

“I know.” Liam says, thrusting again until he continues and they’re grinding once more.

Zayn grips his shoulders tightly. “I wanna get naked now _please_.”

Liam nods. “Of course,” He slowly pulls away from Zayn but still hovering over him with one arm pulled up as he grabs the hem of Zayn’s boxers and pulls them down, gaping at the sight of Zayn’s cock _right there in front of him_.

“What?” Zayn asks. “Is it…” He trails off.

Liam shakes his head. “I’m just…” He slightly chuckles. “I guess you can call this ‘virgin feels’? I’ve never seen anyone’s cock before, besides mine, so…” His cheeks flush. “I’m sorry, that sounds really stupid.”

“It’s okay,” Zayn moves the hair sticking to Liam’s forehead away from his face. “I think it’s kind of cute.”

Liam snorts and watches as Zayn’s hands place themselves on the hem of his boxers and slowly pulls it down. Once it’s off and thrown in the pile of their discarded clothes and the clothes Zayn brought for them to wear, he plants another kiss on Zayn’s lips.

“Where’s your lube?”

Zayn tilts his head towards the direction of the nightstand beside his bed. “It’s behind the lamp.” Liam leans over, startled when Zayn playfully pinches his bum before grabbing the lube behind the lamp and kneeling in front of Zayn, his bum rested on the heels of his feet as he looks down at how Zayn is just _laid out_ on the bed, in front of him, waiting to be taken by him.

 He puts out a dollop of lube before rubbing it between his index finger and thumb and then slowly eases one inside Zayn. He tenses, and Liam immediately notices it. “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be relaxed when I’m doing this.” He attempts to tease but both of them know that Liam is as nervous about this as Zayn is.

Zayn lightly chuckles. “Sorry, sorry… it’s just… been a while.” He takes a deep breath and nods at him. “Just add another one.” And so does Liam. He slowly scissors him open and soon enough, he can feeling himself letting go and enjoying it, sighing and panting as Liam goes deeper and adds a third finger. “Fuck… Li…” He moans. Liam keeps on scissoring him open until he feels Zayn grip his wrist. “Enough.”

Liam nods and pulls his fingers out. “Where are your condoms?”

Zayn bites his lips nervously and Liam has a feeling he’s going to ask something. “Can we do it without one?” Liam’s eyes widen. “I promise I’m clean!” He sighs. “I just… I wanna know what it feels like.”

Liam furrows his eyebrows. “But what about…”

Zayn shakes his head. “We always used a condom every time we had sex.” He sighs. “I was just suggesting, alright? It’s alright if you don’t want to, I won’t hold it against you.”

“It’s okay,” Liam smiles. “I won’t mind.” He lets out a nervous breath. “So how do I do this? Do I just… go in?” Zayn snorts at that and both of them end up laughing.

“No you donut.” Zayn slaps his arm playfully. “Coat your cock with the lube because yeah, you fingered me but I mean, _Jesus_ , your cock is _big_ I don’t think I can handle that without extra preparation.”

Liam laughs and shakes his head but follows, placing an average amount of lube on his palm and coating his cock with it. Once he’s done, he looks at his lube-covered hand and without warning, Zayn fondly rolls his eyes and grabs his wrist and wipes it on the sheets. “Sorry,” He says. “I didn’t want to ruin your sheets.”

“We’d be ruining them either way.” Zayn teases as Liam hovers over him. Zayn lifts his legs up, placing them on Liam’s shoulders. Liam takes a deep breath as he slowly enters Zayn, him with his eyes closed and jaw dropped as he lets out a whine.

Liam freezes. “Are… are you okay?”

Zayn groans, eyes scrunched up in either concentration or pain, Liam doesn’t know – he hopes it’s the former. “Yeah, just… a little bit more.” Liam gulps and slowly eases in again until he feels his balls rested against Zayn’s bum. “Okay, okay,” Zayn babbles, “stop, stop.” Liam freezes again and Zayn opens his eyes and gives him a somewhat reassuring smile. He runs his hand down Liam’s hair, brushing it away from his eyes. “You’re doing great.” He mumbles, leaning up and kissing him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” It takes a while before Zayn digs his nails on his back. “Move, please.” Liam nods and slowly pulls out before slowly pushing in again, repeating it slowly and deeper over and over until he has Zayn moaning loud. “Hey, hey…” He whispers. “Your roommates are just sleeping on the living room.”

Zayn groans out of spite. “If I was evil, I would have moaned louder to get revenge on the sleepless nights where they have sex but I’m not so, fine.” Liam chuckles and suddenly gets an idea. He grabs Zayn by his ankles. “What…” And then without warning, places them around his waist before placing them on Zayn’s waist and then pulling out and then pushing back in _fast_ and _hard_ and _deep_ making Zayn let out a silent scream at the change of _everything._

Liam keeps moving at that pace, hearing the sound of his balls slapping against Zayn’s ass as he grips Zayn’s waist hard and soon enough the change of angle has him jabbing _something_ that has Zayn letting out an accidental shout. “Babe, be quiet.” He moans as he continues to plunge deep inside him.

“Fuck, do it again.” Zayn moans. Liam obliges. “ _Right there,_ ” Liam can feel Zayn scraping his nails down his back and it would have been painful under different circumstances but now, it just adds to the pleasure. “Liam, _fuck_. I’m almost… nggh…”

“Ugh,” Liam groans as he continues to jab at Zayn’s prostate. He grabs Zayn’s cock and starts jacking him off in time with his thrusts and it has Zayn wailing and he doesn’t even care that they might be waking up Grant and Anthony at this point – all he can think about is _love_ , _sex_ , _pleasure_ , _coming_ and most of all _Zayn_ , “me too.”

It takes a few thrusts until Zayn arches his back and is coming hot white strips on both of their stomachs and a few landing on his chin. The sight alone triggers Liam and he’s coming inside Zayn, the boy moaning at the feel of being filled up with _Liam_. Liam rides out both of their highs, still jacking Zayn off through his orgasm until he lets out a grumbled, “Li… okay, that’s enough.”

Liam tiredly nods as he pulls his hand off Zayn’s cock and slowly pulls off, watching his come gush out of Zayn. “Fuck…” He mutters. “Is it weird I find this really hot?”

“Mmm…” Zayn stretches. “Not weird at all but I think we should get cleaned up before this gets all disgusting.”

Liam chuckles and nods, “Is it cool if I borrow one of your shirts?”

Zayn snorts. “I was actually going to lend you one before _this_ happened.” Liam laughs as he stands up from the bed. “Nice bum, babe.” He says before he stands up as well and takes the sheets off and throwing it in the hamper before going back to bed and casually leaning against the headboard and watches Liam come back with a wet cloth, his stomach already clean and carefully cleans the come off Zayn’s stomach, his chin and his bum. “Love you, Li. Always taking good care of me.” He mutters.

“Of course,” Liam lightly chuckles, placing the wet cloth on top of his shirt that was lying on the floor. He lies down next to him on the bed, Zayn scooting to the side to let him. “I’ll always take care of you.”

Zayn hums and wraps his arms around Liam’s waist and places his head on his chest. “I love you so much.”

“Should I expect this every time we have sex?” Liam jokes. “You are getting extra sappy with me?” Zayn slaps his tummy and Liam lets out a choked laughter. “I was kidding, babe! I love you too.” He kisses his forehead.

He slowly drifts to sleep, with the warmth of Liam and the sound of his heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

\--

It takes a make out session filled with lazy kissing and groping before Zayn and Liam finally have the energy to get off the bed and get dressed – Liam wearing the pants he wore last night and a shirt from Zayn’s. “We never got to wear the pajamas you took.”

Zayn shrugs after he puts on his shirt. “Who needs pajamas anyway when I can sleep naked right next to you?” He teases and winks before moving closer to Liam. “Feed me.” He whines.

Liam laughs. “I’m in your flat; _you_ are supposed to feed _me_.” He smirks.

Zayn sticks his tongue out and grabs his hand. “Fine…” He groans. “Come on, you big loaf.” He opens the door and both of them are ambushed by two things – the smell of bacon and eggs and a grinning Grant.

“You two had sex!” Grant announces, spreading his arms and grinning maniacally – at least in Zayn’s opinion.

Zayn snorts. “Yes, yes, we did now I’m hungry, can we eat?” He leads Liam to the kitchen where Anthony is just putting a new plate of eggs and bacon.

Both of them sit on the stool in front of the counter as Anthony pushes two plates towards them. “These are my special ‘Congratulations You Two Finally Had Sex’ breakfast. Enjoy!”

“Gee…” Zayn says monotonously as he grabs a fork and passes one to Liam. “You two are the best.”

“We know!” Grant says, giving Anthony a kiss on the cheek and then sitting in front of them.

After Zayn swallows the first bite, he narrows his eyes at the couple in front of him. “If you two think I’m going to spill the beans on my night with Liam, you two are sadly mistaken.”

“Oh please,” Grant waves off-handedly, “we can tell it was wonderful with the moans and the shouting…”

“And the after sex glow.” Anthony continues, pointing at Zayn and Liam causing them both to blush. “Fine, fine, we’ll stop.” He chuckles and nudges Grant. “Go eat.”

\--

“I’m telling you _if_ I had to choose a side, maybe I’d be on Captain America’s.” Liam says as he opens the door to his flat, letting Zayn walk in first.

Zayn nods, “Yeah babe, I get that but you do know there’s actually _no side_ to this war right?” He watches Liam close the door as he continues to talk. “They’re just pumping it up that there are sides but if you read the comics it’s different.”

“I did read the comics, babe. I’m just saying _if_ I had to choose.” Liam rolls his eyes fondly that has Zayn sticking his tongue out and punching his arm.

“Are we experiencing your first couple fight?” Louis teases, seated on the couch next to Shay whose doing Harry’s nails. “Because if you are, mind doing it somewhere else. Think of the children first.” He pats Harry’s hair.

“That’s a nerdy first couple fight if you ask me.” Perrie says, entering the living room and placing a bowl of popcorn beside Harry.

“That’s why no one’s asking you.” Shay comments as she applies another coat of nail polish on Harry’s nails.

“You are _so_ mean.” Perrie huffs and eats a handful of popcorn. “You’re lucky you’re really pretty.”

Liam shakes his head and wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist and leads him to the couch where they flop next to Shay. “Where are the others?”

“Well,” Harry starts. “Andy and Josh have their midterms right now, Eleanor’s just started her work at the campus library – which she just recently texted me that she saw a cute guy reading some book and would hit him up later – and Sophia’s… somewhere.” He shrugs.

“Where’s Niall?” Zayn asks, leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“I’m pooping the Quesadillas I had last night!” Niall shouts from the bathroom.

“What the fuck?” Liam shouts and looks at Perrie and Shay, “Seriously in _our_ bathroom?” He says exasperatedly. He points at the bathroom door. “Do you know how nasty his shit smells like?!”

“Okay, okay, babe…” Zayn laughs and slowly puts Liam’s arm down.

“Hey where were you two last night?” Harry asks.

Liam looks at Zayn and he gives him a small nod. He smiles. “Oh, I just spent the night at Zayn’s.”

Perrie frowns. “You could have texted, you know?”

Liam shrugs and tries to stifle his laugh. “Sorry, next time I will.” He nudges Zayn back when Zayn nudges him hard as he tries to stifle his laughter.

Shay shakes her head. “What’d you sleep to now? I always like hearing about the movies you two watched.”

Liam smirks. “Not a movie this time.”

“A show then,” Louis says. “Zayn recommends the _best_ shows to watch on Netflix and on TV.”

“Not a show.” Zayn shakes his head, giggling.

Harry looks at them weirdly. “What are you sods laughing – oh my, God.”

“Geez Harry, don’t move.” Shay hisses.

“Is that a fucking hickey on your neck?!” Harry shouts – Perrie, Louis and Shay whipping their heads to look at Zayn and the bathroom door opening as well.

“That took you guys long enough.” Zayn starts laughing.

“No!” Perrie shrieks. “That took _you guys_ long enough!” She reaches behind Shay to clutch Liam’s shoulder. “Please tell me that hickey means you two went all the way and not because you discovered that you can go below the lips!”

Liam snorts and pushes her hand off. “Jesus, you guys make it sound like we’re a bunch of prudes!”

“Oh shut up!” Niall shouts and then cackles. “Might as well call you it with how you blush every time we talk about you two having sex!”

“Shut the fucking door!” All of them shout at Niall, making him cackle hard before closing the door.

“After I’m done with this,” Shay says, carefully applying another coat. “I’m hugging the shit out of you two and then I’m treating you two for drinks so you two can be drunk enough to tell me how fumbled Liam was and how demanding Zayn was.”

Zayn and Liam can’t help but blush at that.

\--

**_A Month Later_ **

“Oh my, baby boy! It’s good to see you again!” Karen Payne says once she’s opened the door and immediately engulfs her son in a tight bear hug. She pulls away and cups Liam’s squishy cheeks. “How are you? Are you eating well? How is your roommate? Do you get enough sleep? How are your course works? Are –”

“Mum, mum,” Liam chuckles, slowly pushing his mother’s hands off his cheeks and gripping her shoulders. “I’m doing well and yes, I’m eating well too. Perrie’s fine, also Shay and yeah, I’m getting enough sleep and my course works are hard but I’m getting through.”

“Oh! I forgot Shay just moved in with you.” Karen grins. “Such a lovely girl, Shay is. Oh, I just talked to her mother on the phone and –” She finally looks behind him and sees Zayn, trying to stifle his giggles but then straightens up when he notices Karen looking at him. “Oh my, who is this lovely boy?” She steps forward. “Are you the boy my son’s been gushing about?”

“Mum!” Liam blushes.

Zayn giggles. “I suppose so. I’m Zayn.” He puts his hand out.

Karen grins, “Such a lovely name,” She shakes his hand and pulls him towards her, hugging her as tight as she did with Liam, “you are so cute. No wonder my boy’s been smitten!”

If it was possible, Liam would have blushed deeper. “Mum!” He whines again.

“Oh hush, don’t ‘Mum’ me,” She imitates his whining comically and then steps back towards the front door, “come inside, boys. Your just in time, I’ve prepared some pasta. Zayn, do you like pasta?”

Zayn nods. “Yes Mrs. Payne.”

“Karen would suffice, love.” Karen says and the endearment alone makes Zayn hearts swell – _love_. He looks at Liam to see him giving him a smile.

“Where’s Dad?” Both of them grab their bags and place it beside the door as they follow Karen to the kitchen.

“Oh, he’s at work, as per usual and Nicola won’t be home until tonight and Ruth’s just gone to the store to grab a few things.” She explains while she grabs some plates and utensils.

Liam looks around the kitchen and then back out the living room and grabs Zayn’s hand. “Hey Mum, I’ll just show Zayn something real quick, yeah?”

Karen nods, understanding what he means. “Oh, I don’t think he heard you two arrive but he’s just at the backyard, alright?” Liam nods and leads him out of the kitchen.

Zayn furrows his eyebrows at that until Liam opens the glass door to what he assumes leads to the backyard and his suspicions are answered when a dog starts running towards them. “So this is the ‘he’ your Mum was talking about!” He bends down and scratches behind the dog’s ear. “Hi, my name’s Zayn.”

“His name’s Loki.” Liam proudly says.

“Oh my, God, are you serious?” Zayn giggles playing with Loki. “That’s so cute. You never told me you had a dog.” Loki continues to yip and jump between them, alternating playing with Zayn and Liam, who’s bent down too.

“I wanted to wait until we went here.” Liam says, looking at Zayn. Zayn looks back at him and smiles, leaning in to kiss him. “So, what do you think so far?”

Zayn shrugs. “I like it. Your Mum is great and this dog!” Loki rolls over on his back, exposing his tummy. Zayn starts scratching and rubbing his stomach.

“I think we should go before the pasta gets cold.”

They come back inside the house with Loki following and wash their hands first before eating the pasta Karen made while she asks Zayn about his life and showing him Liam’s baby pictures. Ruth soon arrives which causes even more noise and embarrassment for Liam as she tells Zayn some stories from Liam in his teen years.

Nicola and Liam’s father, Geoff, soon arrives as well and all of them eat dinner together while Karen tells everyone what she learned about Zayn as also Geoff “interrogating” Zayn but after a few questions has Geoff warming up to him even going as far as calling him “son”.

Before they know it, it’s almost midnight and Liam and Zayn are lying down on Liam’s bed in his old room while Loki sleeps at the foot of the bed.

“I love this day.” Zayn mutters against Liam’s chest.

“Me too…” Liam kisses the crown of Zayn’s head. “And to think you were nervous when I told you I want you to meet my family.”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Zayn snorts. He tightens his hold on Liam. “But I’m glad everything worked out fine.”

“It did, they love you a lot.” Liam rubs his back. “I told you. If I love you, they will too and they do.”

“Thanks for the assurance.” Zayn mutters. A few beats later, “So how do you feel about meeting my parents?”

Liam nods. “I won’t mind.”

“And my sisters,” Liam nods again. “And my cousins, and my aunts, and my uncles, and –”

“Are you trying to scare me?” Liam asks with a small laugh. “Because if you are, it’s not working because I would actually like to meet _every_ single member of your family.”

“You’re a monster.” Zayn jokes. “Prepare to get ambushed by my Aunts and feeding you all the food they brought and getting my baby cousins to ask if they can piggy back ride you.”

“Oh, that’s nothing.” Liam teases. “I get that stuff from you all the time.” He chuckles when Zayn slaps his stomach.

“Monster, I say.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“I do.”

“And I love you too.”

“Now who’s the sap?”

“It’s still you, babe.”

Sigh. “I know.”

“But I love you anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> her mum calls me love, her dad calls me son. alright.
> 
> ok just to clear things up: zayn's ex? i asked cj about who can be zayn's ex and she suggested jack falahee who is from the show how to get away with murder aka the love of my life but if you guys were reading his parts and imagining someone else then by all means, i'm cool with it.
> 
> [tumblr](http://halleluzayn.tumblr.com)


End file.
